


Apocalypse Now

by protector91



Series: Apocalypse Now Series [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Bad Future, Buffy in The End Timeline, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Season 5 Alternate Universe, Season 6 Alternate Universe, The End Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protector91/pseuds/protector91
Summary: Buffy is teleported five years into the future and discovers the world lying in ruins. She soon meets a group of hunters and clashes with their cold leader, Dean Winchester. Can Buffy discover what happened and make it back to her own time?





	1. 2014

**A/N: This old story from my fanfiction.net account (back from 2010) was not my idea. It was someone else's plot bunny that I took up with their permission. The timeline is after 'Once More With Feeling' for Buffy and during 'The End' for Supernatural. Even though it's 2001 in the Buffy timeline and 2009 in Supernatural assume for the story that it's the same year for both universes (2009). Without any further delay, enjoy!**

* * *

 

**Buffy Anne Summers**

**Beloved Sister**

**Devoted Friend**

**She Saved the World**

**A lot**

Buffy smiled at that part of her tombstone figuring it was probably Xander's input. Her smile faded a little as she read the inscription again. She had come here to clear her head and hoped there would be a few vamps hanging out for her to stake. Instead she got nothing and decided to check out her stone.

"I shouldn't be here," Buffy said while laying back in the grass; her mood becoming increasingly dark with each passing moment. She didn't want to be upset with her friends, but a part of her couldn't help it. There was no more pain, no more suffering; nothing but peace.

It was like Spike said to her. All Slayers have a death wish. She had it too. Once you become a Slayer the only way out is if you are dead. Maybe it was a little selfish of Buffy to want to stay in Heaven, but it wasn't her friends' decision to make to mess with life and death. The hardest thing in this world is to live in it and she wasn't sure she could cope with being forced to live it again. 

 _Wonder who the next Slayer will be,_ Buffy thought to take her mind off Heaven.

Buffy wondered just what the Watchers' Council thought of the Slayers. There were times when Buffy felt like the Council saw the Slayers as things that could be discarded and replaced in an instance. They wasted no time beginning Kendra's training and Buffy hadn't even really been dead. Just thinking about that made her head hurt and she rubbed her temples while wondering if she would be doing this for the rest of her life.

"What will the future bring?" She asked out loud.

"A whole lot of shit that you don't want to see," someone said to her. Buffy leapt off the ground and entered attack mode. She swung out a punch, which the new arrival blocked without putting any effort behind it.

"Trust me Buffy. I'm not here to harm you," the arrival said letting Buffy's arm go. Buffy was about to ask the man who he was when her eyes widened at the sight of him. One minute he was normal looking then Buffy saw a bright white light.

"What are you?" She asked rubbing her eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on her.

"You could see my true form couldn't you? You should count your blessings. Most people can't do that without their eyes burning out of their sockets."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"I'm an angel. I've gone by many names over the centuries. You can call me Gabriel," he introduced.

"You're an angel?" Buffy asked him then saw his true form again. She grabbed her head and had a brief flashback of her time in Heaven. It was so wonderful.

"Having memories of being upstairs?" He asked her.

"How would you know that?"

"I'm an angel, remember?" Gabriel stated. "It usually happens whenever you get pulled out of Heaven or Hell. The memories always stick. Be glad it wasn't Hell. Trust me; you would not want to walk around with those memories locked inside your head."

"Why are you here?" Buffy asked him.

"There's something that you need to see Buffy. Believe me when I say you aren't going to like it, but it's for your own good."

"What is?" She asked and then he placed a hand on Buffy's forehead.

* * *

 

**2014**

Buffy found herself waking up on the grass. She had a mild head ache as the world came back into focus.

 _What the Hell?_ She thought.

Buffy turned her head and almost stopped breathing. Placed before her were hundreds and hundreds of tombstones.

"Gabriel! ?" She shouted out, but received no reply. "Gabriel! ?" She called again; nothing. Buffy started to run through the field; the number of tombstones increasing the further she got through it.

 _What happened here?_ She thought then came to a sudden halt. _What?_ She thought gazing at a fence. She climbed over it and when she got to the other side saw a sign on the fence. It read:

**Quarantine Zone**

_Quarantine?_ Buffy thought then heard the sounds of an approaching vehicle.

She turned to her left and spotted a military vehicle headed her way. The vehicle stopped just in front of Buffy and two soldiers stepped out.

"Can either of you tell me what's going on?" Buffy asked them.

Instead of answering they raised their guns; aiming for Buffy's head. Buffy quickly reacted and pulled away the first man's gun. She ducked and rolled behind the man just as his partner started to fire. Buffy got up and swung the gun at the same time connecting with the first soldier's head. As he fell to the street his partner took aim again, but Buffy fired the gun at his feet making him jump up to avoid the shot.

His guard down Buffy punched him in the mouth sending him flying into the vehicle's windshield breaking it. Buffy pulled him off the vehicle and checked both his and his partner's pulses. They were both still there, but these guys would be experiencing a mind splitting head ache when they woke up.

"What's going on out there?" A voice came from the downed soldier's radio.

Buffy took it out of his back pocket and wondered if she should either run or try to impersonate the soldier. Her decision was made when another military class vehicle came into the scene.

"Hey you!" The soldier on top of the vehicle yelled.

Buffy didn't waste any time and ran for it. The soldier manned the vehicle's gun and opened fire. Buffy's legs ran as fast as they possibly could in order to get out of the gun's range. She could almost feel the bullets just barely missing her feet.

"Speed up!" The gunner ordered the driver.

They picked up speed and Buffy knew she couldn't outrun the gun fire anymore. She stopped and rolled to the right avoiding more bullets. She leapt as high in the air as she could towards the gunner and tackled him from his post. They both crashed on the hard street; the solider taking the brunt of the crash. Buffy made another break for it as the vehicle made a full stop and started to change direction.

Buffy saw a tree close by and quickly climbed up to the top. She refused to move even after she heard the vehicle race by. She waited up there for a good three minutes before deciding that the coast was clear and jumped down. She needed to reach her house. Maybe Willow could tell her what's going on.

* * *

 

Buffy's mind was racing with a plethora of questions as she continued to make her way towards her neighborhood.

 _Why on Earth would they quarantine the field?_ She wondered and then the radio she took started to buzz and she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Attention. We may have a possible break in the quarantine. Be on the lookout for a girl in her early twenties. Blonde hair, white shirt, brown jacket, and blue jeans. Shoot to kill," a soldier's voice ordered. Buffy sighed and put away the radio.

 _It's like I've been dropped into Resident Evil or 28 Days Later,_ she thought as she came up to her neighboorhood.

She froze at the sight of her home. The entire thing looked like a wreck on the outside. So did every other house on the street. Buffy didn't waste another second and rushed towards her house.

She kicked open the door and was met with a gruesome sight. Blood was splattered everywhere, the couch was ripped in half, and there were holes in several portions of the wall. Lying on the floor was a lone stake. Buffy slowly reached down and picked it up. She felt frightened right now. It's almost as if she was dropped in some parallel reality. At least that's what the Slayer hoped. This couldn't be her world. Could it?

A crash sounded from upstairs and Buffy gripped the stake tighter. She wasn't used to this feeling. This feeling of being afraid. What she's seen right now is like something out of her worst nightmares. Taking a deep breath Buffy raced up the stairs. There was more blood as she expected to be, but she saw no signs of anyone else in the house. She almost called out, but kept her mouth shut.

"Keep cool, Buffy. Remember, you're The Slayer. Whatever is in here you can take it on like everything else," she said to calm down.

Buffy heard another noise this time coming from her bedroom. This time Buffy walked quickly instead of sneaking in there. She heard something moving into her closet and pulled open the door. The instant she did someone tackled her from inside. Buffy pushed her assailant off her, grabbed the person, and shoved her up against the wall. Only then did Buffy get a good look at her attacker. 

"Dawn?" Buffy asked and loosened her grip. She looked slightly older, but there was no mistaking her sister's eyes; eyes that were full of shock.

"...Buffy?" 

"Dawn? Is that you?" Buffy asked reaching out to her sister.

"You aren't her!" Dawn screamed and her face distorted to that of a vampire's.

She broke out of Buffy's grip, grabbed her arm, and twisted it until Buffy let go of the stake. The stake fell from Buffy's hand and clattered to the floor. Dawn's next move was to go for Buffy's neck. Buffy didn't give her the chance though and threw her out of the bedroom into the wall. Dawn crashed against it and made an even bigger hole in the wall than the one that was first there. Dawn snarled at Buffy and ran at her again. Buffy jumped up in the air avoiding Dawn's attack.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Buffy shouted at Dawn.

"That makes one of us," she said then Buffy caught movement from out of the corner of her eye. She ducked just in the nick of time to avoid a new attacker's machete swing. Buffy drove her fist into the new arrival propelling him down the hallway.

No sooner did Buffy send him flying did Dawn leap on her back. Before she could sink her fangs into Buffy's neck she quickly backed up into the wall crushing part of it from the impact. Dawn fell from Buffy, who tossed her down the hallway as well towards the other guy.

"Spike?" Buffy realized when he stood up. Spike looked angered beyond words; his vampire face seeming more frightening than usual. "Spike! Dawn! It's me! Buffy!"

"Right and I'm James Marsters," Spike said sarcastically. The pair rushed Buffy again, who fell to her knees and hit them right below their belly buttons making both stumble forward and into the floor. Buffy hauled them both up to their knees.

"Now that I have your full attention would you please explain why you are attacking me?" Buffy asked wanting some answers for once.

"Shut up imposter!" Dawn spit out; her voice full of rage and contempt.

"Imposter? What are you talking about?" Buffy asked.

"If you really are Buffy then you should be able to answer this question," Spike said. "What did the last Slayer I fought do before I killed her?"

"You told me she begged for her life though you never did elaborate on that when you later went into detail of your fight," Buffy answered and heard Spike's ragged breathing calm down a bit.

"Hold it, Spike," Dawn cut in. "Here's my question. What were the last words my sister said to me the night she took on Glory?"

"Dawn, listen to me. Listen. I love you. I will always love you. But this is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles... tell Giles I figured it out. And, and I'm okay. And give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world... is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me," Buffy answered. Dawn calmed down as she heard those words and her face changed back to normal.

"Buffy," Dawn whispered as Buffy let her go.

"Wait just one more second," Spike said. "Follow me." Buffy went after him into the bathroom. He stopped by the tub and Buffy noticed a crucifix was in the water.

"Touch it," he said. Buffy knelt down and stuck her hand in the Holy Water; nothing happened.

"Oh Buffy," Dawn choked out. She threw her arms around Buffy and wrapped her in a tight hug. Too scared to let go in case this might be a dream. If it was she never wanted to wake up. 

"Dawn. Dawnie. Too tight. Too tight."

"Oh. Sorry," Dawn apologized reluctantly letting go of Buffy. "I just can't believe it's you," she said and wiped away a stray tear.

 

"Why? What happened here? What's with the quarantine at the field?"

"You really don't know?" Spike asked her sounding like this should be common knowledge.

"No," Buffy answered. "One minute I'm in a field talking to a guy that claimed he was an angel and the next I'm waking up here. And what happened to you Dawn? You look like you've gotten a few extra years on you." 

"What year do you think it is?" Dawn asked.

"2009."

"Should we tell her?" Dawn asked Spike.

"Spike. Tell me what happened. Please." Buffy requested.

"Very well," Spike sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "The year is 2014."

 _Gabriel took me to the future. I've been gone for five years,_ Buffy thought.

"It was one year after you came back to life; that's when shit started going down. That's when he first came to power; Lucifer."

"Lucifer. You mean…."

"Satan. The Prince of Darkness. The Devil himself," he answered. "A group of demons had been working on a way of releasing him back when we were dealing with Glory."

"Hold up. Demons were trying to free Lucifer and the Watchers' Council didn't know about this?"

"I guess it was out of their jurisdiction or something," Spike said. "After Lucifer got his vessel, his true vessel, he wasted no time in killing anyone that would pose a threat to him. Namely you plus anyone that had the potential to be like you."

"You mean the potential to be a Slayer?"

Spike nodded. "The Slayers have all been eliminated; for the time being at least. Who knows what the future holds? Besides you that is," Spike joked making Buffy smile just a little.

"What happened to my friends?" Buffy asked praying that they were all right. Spike shook his head.

"No," Buffy whispered.

"They were all murdered inside a week of your death. Lucifer believed they may attempt to resurrect you... again. He killed them before they had a chance to even consider it. After that he took out the Watchers Council."

"Giles. Please tell me Giles is ok." Buffy almost sounded like she was pleading.

"I don't know. Haven't seen the old man in years." Buffy felt her fists tighten and saw her knuckles turn white.

"What about Angel?" Buffy asked next though she knew the answer. Still she hoped that she might be wrong.

"He and his crew died a month after Lucifer came to power, but he wasn't the one that did them in. I heard that it was one Hell of a battle and that they all went down fighting; took all of Los Angeles down with them as a matter of fact. Afterwards the only ones left were me and Dawn. After most of the threats to his plans had been dealt with Lucifer created a virus in an effort to get humanity to wipe itself out. It's called Croatoan."

"What does this virus do?" Buffy questioned.

"A few hours after infection you start to turn into a Mr. Hyde version of yourself then eventually you're prone to massive amounts of violence. Once the infection fully spreads you'll be nothing but a mindless zombie. The government has been trying to contain the infection at various places and the army has been given strict orders to shoot anything attempting to escape a hot zone."

"Regardless of whether or not they know that person is infected," Buffy finished for him.

"Correct."

"Spike," Dawn interrupted.

"What is it, Dawn?" 

"Smell that?" Spike took a few sniffs himself.

"Demons," he revealed. Spike stood up and walked to the door. "Stay out of sight," he said to the Summers sisters before stepping out into the hallway.

"Why would he want you to stay out of sight?" Buffy asked.

"He promised you that he'd always protect me and he's determined to keep it," Dawn whispered as they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Hello Spike. Glad to see me?" A demon said to Spike in the hallway.

"Ruby. To what do I owe the dishonor of seeing your ugly face again?" Spike asked the ressurected demon.

"We intercepted a transmission from the army about someone who broke through the quarantine. Her description sounded exactly like someone who shouldn't be alive."

"Look who's talking. But like your last half a dozen raids on this house there is nothing here for you to see. Now if you'll just get the Hell out," Spike said then spun around to catch a knife aimed for his back.

"Please. I wasn't born yesterday," he said to the demon that threw the knife and tossed the weapon aside.

"Neither were we," Ruby said and Spike started to feel a tad lightheaded. He looked at his hand and saw that it was cut from catching the knife. He glanced back at the knife and saw that it had been soaked in dead man's blood before sinking to his knees. Ruby stepped over to him and kicked him onto his back. She pulled out a stake and sat on top of his stomach.

"Been nice knowing you," Ruby said and moved to impale Spike when Buffy rushed through the door and tackled Ruby into the wall.

"So you are back," Ruby said. "Like the meat suit I'm wearing?" she chuckled. She was in Faith's body.

"Shut up!" Buffy yelled and pulled back her fist. The other demon grabbed her wrist and swung Buffy into part of the door way; her back connecting with and destroying part of it. Dawn ran to her sister's aid and plunged her fist right into the demon's chest. The demon cried out and Dawn bit his neck.

"Get off him!" Ruby shouted and used her psychic powers to fling Dawn into another room.

"Dawn!" Buffy jumped up and punched Ruby in the nose, mouth, stomach, and finally chest.

Ruby staggered back, but dodged Buffy's next punch. She grabbed Buffy and slammed her into the floor. She used her telekinetic powers and pinned Buffy to the wall.

"Leave Buffy alone!" Dawn ordered running back into the hallway.

"Stop right there!" Ruby ordered. "One false move and I'll break the Slayer's neck," she threatened. Having no choice Dawn stood down and walked beside Spike.

"What do we do now?" The other demon asked Ruby.

"I think our boss would like nothing more than to see the Slayer die a second time," Ruby said keeping Buffy psychically immobile. "Let's call him."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I know Spike was with Angel during 'Not Fade Away', but things have gone differently in this story.**


	2. The Good Guys

"I think our boss would like nothing more than to see the Slayer die a second time," Ruby said keeping Buffy psychically immobile. "Let's call him."

 

 _If Lucifer comes here were all doomed_ , Spike thought then saw the knife just a few feet in front of him. Ruby's attention was focused on Buffy at the moment; if he could just reach it.

"What's the boss' number again?" The other demon asked making Ruby run a hand down her face.

"You idiot," she muttered. "It's 66…" Spike grabbed the knife and threw it as fast he could at Ruby. The knife stopped in mid-air before it could connect. "You disappoint me Spike," Ruby said keeping her attention on Buffy. She flicked her wrist and Spike was flung into the bedroom. He crashed on top of the bed breaking the structure.

 _Come on Buffy_ , Buffy thought trying to break free from Ruby's psychic hold. 

"Now where was I?" Ruby asked herself. "Oh right. It's 666..." Buffy's legs broke free from Ruby's hold and drove themselves into her chest.

Ruby soared back, crashed through the wall leading to the bathroom, and collided with the bathtub. The knife fell from the air and Dawn dove to catch. She snatched it and threw it back at the other demon's phone. It connected and pierced it against the wall.

The demon charged Dawn who only stood and raised an eyebrow. She stuck out her hand and grabbed the demon by the neck. She recited something in Latin and the demon was exorcised from his host.

"Exorcism," Dawn said to Buffy.

Buffy nodded then saw something fly out of the hole to the bathroom. She threw out a punch connecting with what turned out to be the sink. The entire thing shattered upon contact with Buffy's fist. Buffy fell to the floor and felt an intense pain in her fist. Ruby stepped out of the bathroom and cracked her knuckles.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Buffy asked her.

"Shut up!" Ruby shouted at the Slayer and advanced towards her. Buffy was back up and slugged Ruby back into the bathroom again. She landed in the bathtub this time and let out a loud screech from landing in the Holy Water. She punched the side of the bathtub making herself and the water spill out onto the floor.

 "You bitch!" She cursed at Buffy and the Slayer grabbed her by the throat.

"Like to do the honors again, Dawnie," Buffy asked.

"Gladly," Dawn said and began to recite the Exorcism incantation again.

"You haven't seen the last of me Slayer," Ruby groaned before she was forced out of Faith's body. Faith went limp in Buffy's grip and she gently placed her down to the floor.

"We should get moving," Spike suggested. "If those demons intercepted that transmission then more of them will probably be on their way."

"Wait," Dawn halted. "There's something that we need to do first."

* * *

 

**A few minutes later**

"Why are we cremating her exactly? Couldn't we have just buried her?" Buffy asked.

"If we buried her Ruby would probably just come back and take over her body again. She'd most likely use it to fool people into thinking she was Faith. I know she wasn't one of you favorite people, Buff, but her body doesn't deserve to be used like that," Dawn said.

"That's all touching, but can we go now?" Spike asked throwing his car keys into the air and catching them.

"Yes, yes. We can go," Buffy said and the three of them began walking to the parking lot when Buffy's radio started to buzz again.

"Any sign of the girl?" A soldier said on the other end.

"Negative. Commencing another sweep of the neighborhood."

"Shit," Buffy cursed for what felt like the fiftieth time tonight. One of the military class vehicles entered the scene and spotted the three.

"There she is!" The gunner yelled.

"Get the car started!" Buffy ordered and then bolted off towards the gunner; Dawn racing by her side. The two sisters charged the gunman, who opened fire on them both. Buffy and Dawn ran in different directions diverting the gunner's attention. He changed his direction of fire and aimed for Buffy, but she quickly dashed out of range. Dawn leapt behind him and punched him in the back of the neck. The gunner went limp and fell against the gun.

"Get up there!" The driver yelled to his partner. He nodded and opened his door.

Spike sped his car in reverse, swerved it, and rammed the side of it against the military vehicle throwing the solider against the driver knocking them both out. Dawn jumped off the top of the vehicle and jumped into the shot gun seat of Spike's car. Buffy quickly jumped into the back seat. Spike floored it and sped away from the military men.

"You're back in the land of the living for only a few minutes and already trouble has found you," Spike said.

"It's a gift," Buffy quipped leaning the back of her head against her chair. Screeching tires could suddenly be heard and then a group of Hummers came around the curb.

"You got the receipt for that gift?" Spike sarcastically asked the Slayer. "Hold on," he advised and put on the gas. The Hummers gained more speed and then two armed soldiers in each one poked themselves out of the windows. The aimed their weapons and fired.

"Bugger this!" Spike yelled and jerked the wheel to the right to avoid the bullets. The first Hummer attempted to stop, but crashed into a parked car. The second one managed to swerve just enough to avoid the first one and continued the chase.

"Spike? What are you doing?" Dawn nervously asked as he charged towards a fence.

"Something particularly desperate," he commented. They were about to smash through the fence when the soldier made a lucky shot and took out one of Spike's tires. Spike lost control and crashed through the fence. He tried to regain control, but the car flipped over and rolled over several times until it smashed into a nearby building.

"We've got a break in a line," one of the soldier voices came over Buffy's radio.

"Copy that. Cover the break and make sure none of the Croats get through. What's the status on the quarantine breaker?"

"Back where she belongs. She won't last in that Hot Zone."

"Excellent."

"Well at least you won't have to worry about them chasing after you anymore," Dawn said kicking out her door and crawling out of the car.

"You so owe me, Buffy," Spike said in a very aggravated tone as he got out of the car as well.

"You can put it on my bill," Buffy said getting out herself. They were all mildly scratched up and bloody, but nothing too serious, "What were those soldiers talking about on the radio?"

"Croats are the names given to those infected by the Croatoan virus. The amount of time it takes for the virus to take affect depends on the amount of dosage," Dawn explained to her.

"Like I said, the virus corrupts all thought and causes drastic changes in a person's personality until they are virtually unrecognizable. First they become murderous and then they go full on Resident Evil with only three basic urges; to kill, to eat, and to make others like them. The virus can be spread through blood to blood contact and it's incurable," Dawn finished.

Someone growled in the distance and then several figures started appearing from out of the dark.

"Oh speak of the Devil," Dawn murmured as the Croats surrounded them.

"This'll be just like old times won't it," Spike said preparing to brawl.

"Well the old times weren't that long ago for me," Buffy said taking a fighting stance. The Croats snarled at the three, but just as they took one step forward a shot rang out and one of them fell. Five more shots followed and the rest of them collapsed to the floor.

"Someone sniped them," Buffy said; eyes darting up to the second floor. She caught a brief glimpse of a sniper's rifle. "Who's up there! ?" Buffy called out.

"You can relax. We're the good guys," an unknown voice said. Two people stepped into Buffy and the gang's view.

"And just who the Hell are you?" Spike asked. One of them was male. The other was a female, who looked like she had one too many helpings of sugar for breakfast.

"I'm Becky," the woman introduced.

"I'm the prophet Chuck," the man introduced himself.

"Not anymore," a third voice corrected.

"Yeah, but Chuck is a rather dull name wouldn't you agree?" Chuck asked the other guy. The new arrival had short black hair, an untidy beard, and a very weird smile across his face, but that wasn't all. Buffy could see a faint glow around his body; almost like Gabriel.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said. "I'm Cast-whoa," He said; eyes almost going into the back of his head. "You aren't from this time," he said to Buffy.

"How did you know that?" Buffy asked.

"I'm an Angel… sort of," he replied then started to laugh.

"Ummm. Are you on drugs?" Dawn asked him.

"You bet I am. Both legal and illegal," Castiel said still chuckling.

"It keeps him happy," Becky said shaking her head at Cas. "Plus he thinks it makes him a better shooter."

"Before I forget, we were sent here to come get you Buffy," Chuck said.

"How do you know my name? I've never seen you before in my life." Buffy responded. "And how did you know we'd be here?"

"You'll find out if you come with us," Becky said. "And quite frankly I don't think you want to stick around in this hot zone."

"Ain't gonna argue with that," Dawn said. "Are you in Spike?" Spike just shrugged and mumbled a yes.

"Excellent," Cas said. "Follow me and keep out of sight. Can't let the soldiers spot you."

"Careful where you aim that gun," Becky said.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Becky," Castiel said running a hand through her hair making Becky give him a small laugh. Chuck rolled his eyes and looked away. They vacated the building through the back and with the soldiers still preoccupied with the gaping hole Spike made in one part of the fence, the group was able to climb over an unguarded portion of the fence. They all jumped into a waiting van and were off.

* * *

 

**A few hours later**

The six of them came up to a rather depressing looking camp. There was a fence around the outer perimeter and there were four armed guards at the entrance. Castiel parked the van and they all vacated it.

 _I'm starting to have second thoughts about this_ , Buffy thought as they walked up to the entrance. The guards immediately held up cups of water for them all to drink.

"Holy water," Chuck said. "Just standard procedure," he said taking a drink. Becky, Buffy, and Castiel did as well.

"What about you two?" One guard asked Dawn and Spike.

"We don't do Holy Water," Spike said.

"Well in that case," the guard replied and aimed his shotgun at Spike's chest.

"Hold it. They aren't demons," Castiel said.

"Then what are they?" He asked not lowering his weapons.

"Vampires." The guards pulled out machetes from their jackets and Buffy sprung into action. She grabbed the first guard's wrist and twisted it making him drop his weapon. Buffy kicked it as it fell and it cut across the leg of the second guard making him fall to the ground. Spike ran forward and shoved the third guard against the fence and Castiel aimed his rifle at the last guard.

"I've had my drugs. So don't even think about having the faster trigger finger," he threatened. The guard lowered his gun. "I'll take them to the infirmary once you guys are clear," Castiel informed the group. Chuck nodded and led the group forward. Becky caught Castiel looking at her and gave him a flirtatious smile.

 _Perfect_ , Chuck sarcastically thought running a hand down his face. "This way. The guy that told us where to find you is in there," he said heading for cabin 33. They entered the cabin and proceeded to the back area. "He's in there," Chuck said pointing at the door. Buffy slowly opened it and poked her head inside the room. She saw a man sitting at a desk at the back of the room. A cane was leaning against the side of it.

Chuck cleared his throat and said, "We've got company."

Buffy stepped forward and said, "Hello."

The man rose up his head from the desk and gave a light hearted laugh. "It's been awhile hasn't it, Buff?"

Buffy, Dawn, and Spike froze to the spot as the guy grabbed his cane and turned to face the group.

"Don't I get a hug?" Xander playfully asked.

**To Be Continued...**

 


	3. The One Who Sees

Buffy flung her arms around Xander almost knocking the two of them off balance. Dawn joined the hug and that was enough to throw the group down to the dirty floor.

"How is this possible? You're supposed to be dead," Spike said in disbelief when Buffy and Dawn stopped hugging Xander.

"Buffy is supposed to be dead too, but she's standing before us isn't she? Well I can't actually see, but… you get the picture."

"What do you mean by that, Xander?" Buffy asked.

"Xander is blind," Becky explained.

"What? How?" Buffy asked letting Xander get up. His mood changed and he turned around. He took a few seconds to collect himself and faced the group.

"It was a week after you were killed. I, Willow, Dawn, Giles, Spike, Faith, Tara, and a few others were all at the rebuilt Sunnydale High trying to figure out our next course of action. Cordelia was there too as a matter of fact."

"Wait. Since when did we get along with Faith?" Buffy interrupted.

"You don't remember?" He asked.

"I'm not the Buffy of your time Xander. I'll explain later."

"Well whatever time you're from you missed out on quite a bit," Xander said then returned to the story. "During our meeting we were ambushed by several demons and vampires. They were led by a sadistic demon known as Meg as well as Drusilla." Xander could still recall everything like it was yesterday.

* * *

 

_Cordelia sprinted at Drusilla and tackled her down the stairs. They crashed at the bottom and Cordelia landed on top of Drusilla. She felt something pierce the center of her chest and let out a gasp. Drusilla gave her an evil smile and pointed to her sharp nails digging into Cordelia's heart._

_"Got you," she said._

_"No. I've got you!" Cordelia yelled and pulled a stake out of her back pocket. "This is for Buffy!" She shouted and plunged the stake into Drusilla killing her._

* * *

 

"We lost a lot of good people that day." Xander lost some of his composure and Buffy helped keep him up. "Sorry," he said. "It's not the fondest memory I have."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Buffy said to her friend.

"No. It's alright," he said trying to keep together. "I don't know what became of Giles," he continued.  "The minute the fists started flying Willow cast a spell and teleported him away from the School. The battle raged on for who knows how long. When the dust cleared the only ones left were Willow, Dawn, Spike, and me. On the opposing side were Meg and 15 more demons. While Dawn and Spike were fighting outside the School, Willow and I tried our best to defeat Meg and the demons left with her. During the fight Meg telekinetically flung several broken shards of glass at us and some of the smaller shards hit me in both my eyes."

* * *

 

_"Willow...Willow. What's going on? What are you doing?" Xander panted. He couldn't see a thing, but could feel her hands on his chest._

_"I'm sorry, Xander. Promise me you won't die," Willow tearfully requested of him._

* * *

 

"Willow didn't want to risk my life and teleported me away from the battle zone. From what I learned Meg blew up the School shortly after that leaving no trace of any survivors. I guess that's why you assumed I was dead," he said looking at Spike. "I didn't know where Willow sent me at first, but I can tell you that I was very much afraid. I couldn't see a damn thing. I passed out soon after that and woke up to the feeling of being in someone's bed. A psychic who went by the name of Pamela had found me lying outside her house and did her best to treat my injuries. She had been a friend of Giles', which I guess is the reason Willow sent me there. She regretfully told me that there wasn't a thing she could do to restore my sight, but said I'd get used to it eventually mentioning that she had been blind once too; and dead for that matter."

* * *

 

_"Always wondered why I got resurrected. I guess saving you must've been the reason," Pamela said putting a pair of sunglasses over Xander's eyes._

_"So I take it you're the Stick to my Daredevil," Xander joked earning a laugh from Pamela._

* * *

 

"Pamela taught me to 'see' again and I became a student of her's so to speak. She showed me how to tap into the mystical realm. Or was it the spiritual realm?" He asked then laughed. "Yeah, I'm nowhere near as good a psychic as she is and it took me a year and a half before I saw anything. My first vision wasn't a pleasant experience. I saw flashes of the year 2014 repeatedly, Croats, soldiers getting their asses kicked, and finally you," he said to Buffy.

"So you're Xander's prophecy girl," a different voice said from the doorway.

"Hey Pamela," Xander greeted with a wave of his cane. Pamela smiled and gave Xander a hug.

"Prophecy Girl?" Buffy questioned.

"That's what Xander's referred to you as every now and then; thinks your return will mean something good," Pamela answered.

"Trust me Pamela. If there's anyone that can stop all of this it's Buffy," Xander said.

"That's a big vote of confidence for someone's who's died three times," a dark and cold voice said. Buffy turned her attention away from Pamela and Xander and saw an intimidating figure leaning against the doorway. His piercing cold eyes didn't convey any emotion, but anger.

"Hello Dean," Pamela greeted in a tone suggesting she wasn't happy to see him.

"Pamela," he acknowledged. "I'll deal with you two later," he growled at Becky and Chuck. When he turned his back Becky stuck her tongue out at him.

"So in spite of my direct orders for you to let this Buffy thing go you still sent someone out to find her," He said to Xander.

"He never asked us to go. We volunteered," Becky said coming to Xander's defense.

"I don't believe I was talking to you," Dean snapped at her. Becky's face scrunched up in anger.

"You were such a better person five years ago," she said to him and stormed out of the cabin.

"Make sure she doesn't break into the weapon storage cabin like she did last time she was upset," Pamela said to Chuck.

 _Why do they always send me to deal with the girl that could blow my brains out?_  Chuck thought as he exited the cabin. The cabin was silent for a bit and then Buffy stood in front of Dean.

"Who are you and where do you get off being mean to the people that saved me?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Name's Dean Winchester. I'm the leader of this camp. So now that you're here, do you care to tell us how you plan on accomplishing the insane task of beating the Devil?"

"I don't know how," Buffy started.

"Of course you don't know how! No one knows and you won't be any different!" He interuppted shouting at her.

"Now hold it right there!" Buffy yelled back at him.

"Shut up!" Dean yelled and then changed to a more calm and cold persona. "I don't care how many times you saved the world. Lucifer is unlike anything you've ever faced. You'll be dust before you even touch him. He's not a demon. He's not even a god. He's an Archangel and when you go up against an Archangel you pay the price. I don't know who brought you back, but it was a waste of time."

"So what's your plan? To sit here and wait until he finishes you off?" Buffy asked narrowing her eyes.

"I've got a plan Slayer. And it doesn't involve you," he finished and turned to leave the cabin. "Enjoy your stay, but I warn you. Don't get in my way."

"And if you know what's good for you, you won't get in mine," Buffy said back to him. Dean looked away and left the group.

"Sorry about Dean," Pamela apologized. "Believe me he was a more pleasant being 5 years ago. He must've really been upset if he didn't notice the two vampires standing in the same room with him."

"A fact that I am most grateful for," Dawn said.

"What made Dean like this?" Buffy asked Pamela while watching Dean leave.

"His brother," Pamela said. "Lucifer needed a vessel and his brother, Sam, was the lucky winner," she said with her head down. "He was a good person. Never met anyone like him. He was just a victim of fate's cruel wheel," she sighed.

Buffy shook her head. This future was getting more and more messed up by the minute. "I need some air," she said and looked at Spike. "Don't bite anyone please."

"Can I bite Dean?"

"No," Buffy said firmly.

"Before you go Buff, I have something for you," Xander said. He walked back towards his desk and felt around the side of it until he gripped something. "I'd throw it to you, but I don't want to risk killing either Dawn or Spike. Well…Dawn at least."

"Hey!" Spike yelled at him and the group laughed.

"What is it?" Buffy asked taking the weapon from him.

"They called it the Scythe. It was your weapon of choice before your death. I've held onto it ever since. Figured that even though you haven't used it yet you'd still want it," he said.

"Thanks Xander," Buffy thanked hugging him. "I don't care what that Dean guy says. I'm going to figure out a way to fix all of this. You have my word." She promised and then she left to go clear her head.

* * *

 

Everywhere Buffy looked someone seemed to be doing something. She saw some people playing poker just outside of one of the cabins; wagering packs of cigarette no less. Others were working on the engines or other various parts of their cars. Some cars were less fortunate and were being subjected to games of target practice. She heard Castiel laughing and peaked into his cabin. She saw him and a bunch of girls doing...

"Oh dear God," Buffy whispered and sprinted as silently as she could from the cabin.

"I didn't see that. I did not see that," she repeated to herself over and over again as she reached the perimeter fence. Pushing that...image... from her mind she looked out the fence and stared out into the bleak wasteland. She held onto the Scythe tightly. She wasn't going to let this happen. She just couldn't. But first she had to figure out how to get back to her own time.

"Hi Buffy. What do you think of the future so far?" The familiar voice of Gabriel asked. Buffy turned to him and saw the angel munching down on a Snickers bar.

"What do you think?" Buffy asked. "I think this future sucks. Was this why you teleported me here? So I could learn about what could happen and prevent it from happening. Because if that's the case you've made your point and can send me back to my own time now."

"No can do, Buffy," Gabriel said.

"What do you mean 'no can do'? Why can't you send me back?" She asked in disbelief.

"Do comedians reveal the punch line of the joke before the joke is even told? That'd make absolutely no sense and just ruins all the fun."

"So this is all fun to you?" Buffy asked the increasingly annoying angel.

"To put it simply, yes," Gabriel answered and finished his candy bar. "But there is a reason I brought you here other than learning about what happened right under the Watchers Council's noses. You're going to have to discover that on your own, however. Do me a favor and don't get yourself killed. In this time period I can't exactly pull people down from Heaven all willy nilly. Speaking of Heaven, don't even bother asking Cas to send you back to your own time. He's been cut off from Heaven for far too long to even attempt such an act. Not to mention how high on drugs he is. If he tried you'd probably wind up in the dark ages or something. So long Slayer."And with a snap of his fingers Gabriel disappeared leaving the ticked off and confused Buffy behind.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Yellow

The rest of the night was uneventful. Buffy explained to a thoroughly amazed Xander about how an angel, Gabriel no less, had plucked her from 2009 and dropped her here for some reason other than finding out what happens to the world. Afterwards she took a long overdue sleep. She and Dawn shared a cabin with Xander and Pamela that night. Becky offered her cabin, but Buffy declined. Buffy thought Becky was a good person, but her slightly over eager personality made Buffy try to avoid her if she could. Spike wasn't exactly keen on staying at a camp with people that would kill him if they wished and opted to find someplace else to crash.

Buffy slept through the night and would've slept longer had in not been for the bright light of the sun shining through the window. She gave out a long yawn and saw no sign of Xander or Pamela. After her vision adjusted a bit she saw Dawn in one of the farther corners of the room; away from the light of the sun.

"Morning Buffy," she said rubbing her neck some.

"Morning Dawn. How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess," she said still rubbing her neck.

"You're not ok, Dawn. I can plainly see that," Buffy said walking over to her sister and placing her hand over what Dawn was covering. Dawn closed her eyes.

* * *

 

_"You're too late, Spike," Ruby said pumping Dawn with the Croatoan virus. "The mini Slayer has little more than 24 hours before she changes forever. But then again forever won't last long where she's concerned," Ruby laughed and shoved Dawn into Spike's arms. "So long suckers," she said and vacated the factory. Dawn looked up at Spike; her eyes full of fear. Body shaking uncontrollably._

_"Spike," she whispered. "I… I don't want to die," she said trying not to cry. Buffy wouldn't cry in the face of death. Then again she's not Buffy, but she still held back the tears._

_"I can save you, but I don't know if you'll like my solution," Spike said._

_"What is it? Just tell me what I have to do."_

_"I have to turn you," he answered simply. "I'll have to drain you of a lot of your blood in order to get rid of the virus and I mean A LOT. If I don't change you after that, you'll die."_

_Dawn's look of fright intensified, but she took off her jacket and exposed her neck to Spike._

_"Change me." That's all that came out of her mouth. There wasn't a pleading 'please' or a shaky voice. No moment of contemplating what she was choosing. Her mind was made up in a second. Spike complied and sank his teeth into Dawn's neck. Dawn's yell's echoed throughout the factory and she felt herself clasp onto Spike as he sucked more and more of her blood._

* * *

 

"He left quite a scar," Dawn said when Buffy moved her hand revealing it. "It was probably the second most painful moment in my life."

"What was the first?" Buffy asked.

"Watching you die," Dawn answered and Buffy pulled her sister into a hug.

"Where are Xander and Pamela?" Buffy asked to change the subject.

"At some meeting called by Dean 'the fearless leader' Winchester," Dawn replied. "What do you think of him?" She asked.

"Of Dean?" Buffy asked. "I think he's a total douche for the way he treated everyone yesterday; even if he did lose his brother to Lucifer that doesn't give him the right to take his frustration out on everyone else," she said walking over to the side of her bed and sitting down.

"Anything else?" Dawn asked sitting beside her.

"Well… he's kind of cute," she mumbled then gave Dawn a stern look. "Don't tell him I said that."

"My lips are sealed," Dawn said pretending to zip her mouth shut.

"So you and Spike have been fighting the good fight for a while now," Buffy said quickly changing the subject again.

Dawn nodded. "Last two Scoobies standing," she said. "Until now that is. It was difficult for a while especially during the brief time when I didn't have my soul. I acted rather impulsively during those few months."

"Wait. Did you and Spike ever…um," Buffy couldn't will herself to finish the question. Dawn opened her mouth, shut it, and looked away from Buffy. "Oh God. Really?"

"It was only one time and I didn't have a soul remember?" Dawn tried to defend herself.

"But Spike," Buffy said unable to believe what she just found out.

"Glad to see your sister-relations haven't changed," Xander said stepping into the cabin.

"Morning Xander," Buffy greeted giving Xander a smile, which vanished from her face when she remembered that Xander wouldn't be able to see it.

"I trust you found your new accommodations to your liking," he said placing both hands on his cane.

"As long as it doesn't come apart and expose me to the sunlight, I like it," Dawn answered.

"Don't worry. This is the sturdiest cabin in the camp," Xander said leaning on part of the door frame, which broke at his touch. Xander tumbled to the floor and dropped his cane while his sunglasses fell off. Buffy immediately went to Xander's side while Dawn had to keep back to avoid the sunlight.

"I stand corrected," Xander admitted as his hand settled on his cane.

"Here you go Xander," Buffy said placing his glasses over his eyes.

"Thanks Buff- ahhh!" Xander grabbed his head in pain and fell on to his back.

* * *

 

_"Please. Let me go." A girl was pinned on a wall. Someone with piercing yellow eyes was smiling at her evilly._

_"Quit your whining. It's only a little blood," the person laughed. The girl whimpered as a symbol was drawn on her chest in blood._

* * *

 

"Take it easy there, Xander. Remember. Deep breaths. Deep breaths," Pamela said as Xander came back to reality. He was lying on his bed and Buffy was wiping some of the sweat off his forehead. Dawn pushed a glass of water to his lips and he slowly drank it.

"Thanks," he said; breathing returning to normal. "Like I said before. Not as good a psychic as Pamela."

"Can you tell us what you saw?" Pamela asked him.

"There was a girl. She was in some abandoned diner. She was up against a wall. Someone was drawing a symbol on her stomach in blood. I don't know who it was. Just someone with Yellow Eyes."

"Yellow Eyes? It can't be… oh who am I kidding? Of course it can," Pamela sighed.

"Can't be who?" Buffy asked.

"Azazel. He used to be one of the most powerful demons in existence until he was finally shot dead by Dean. Guess Lucifer raised the yellow eyed bastard from the grave," Pamela explained rubbing her eyes.

"Should we tell Dean about this?" Xander asked trying to sit up.

"The last thing we need is for him to go rushing off to try and kill him again and get killed himself," Pamela said stopping Xander from sitting up. She gently pushed him back onto the bed. "Right now you should rest. In time you'll get used to this whole psychic thing."

"It's been years," Xander muttered, but obeyed.

"Why did I come here again?" Pamela asked. "Oh right. We're going out for a supply run. Do you want to come with, Buffy? I'd ask you too Dawn, but given the blazing sun outside…"

"It's ok. I'll hang with Xander in case he has anymore visions. I could use some sleep anyway," Dawn said keeping as far back in the shadows as she could. "Just promise me that none of the hunters will come here and try and murder me in my sleep."

"You can relax. Things are much safer in here than they are out there," Pamela promises.

* * *

 

**Somewhere miles away from the camp**

"You can run, but... you know, actually you can't. There is absolutely nothing you can do. I'm not even trying. This is just one big game to me. So why don't you come out of hiding Lily," Yellow Eyes said.

Lily was crouched behind a counter at an abandoned diner. She wasn't sure what scared her more; getting attacked by that demon in that freaky ghost town or those eyes. Those piercing yellow eyes. She didn't know how she was alive again. All those centuries in Hell and then, poof, she's magically out of the hole and back to running for her life. Her powers were gone too to top things off.

"Lily. Liiiily. Hahahahaha."

Lily held her breath and slowly crept out from behind the counter. Maybe if she was quiet she could make her way to the exit. Little more than her hand was exposed when her whole body was flung up against the wall.

"Going somewhere?"

* * *

 

Buffy's dislike of this future world grew more and more with every passing second as they drove through a deserted part of town. According to Pamela when the virus broke out this was apparently one of the first cities that got hit and it was completely turned within a matter of days due to its small population. Said population quickly vacated the city and began spreading the disease to the rest of the state. As Buffy and Pamela drove through the city, Buffy had to look away at some of the carnage she witnessed. There were dead bodies spilled everywhere. There were even messages written in blood on the buildings like:

**The End is here!**

**Game over, man!**

**Fuck 2012!**

"I can't believe this is what the world can wind up as," Buffy said in disbelief.

"Well let's just hope that when angel boy sends you back to 2009 you'll be able to change everything back to the way it was," Pamela said bringing her car to a stop behind the others.

"Ok everyone. Remember the rules." Dean's voice came over the radio. "No one goes anywhere alone and only bring back what is absolutely necessary. Got that?" He asked.

"Got it," Pamela answered.

"Oh and Pamela; make sure Xander's little savior doesn't die," Dean added.

"Dean, Dean, Dean," she said and pocketed her radio. "I'm telling you. You would've loved the old Dean. He was a very good guy back then."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Buffy replied stepping out of Pamela's car.

They split up into groups of two. Buffy partnered up with Pamela, Dean with Castiel, Becky with Chuck, and a few other people that Buffy didn't recognize broke off into their own teams. Becky looked rather different with a gun in her hands; almost threatening. Buffy shrugged that thought off and began exploring the town for anything salvageable. That was easier said than done. Practically everything in this town was dead. Buffy was about to suggest they head back to the car when her eyes settled on an abandoned and dark diner.

"Pamela," Buffy called over.

"What is it?" Pamela asked then saw the diner herself. "You think that's the place Xander saw in his vision?"

"Only one way to find out," Buffy said un-strapping the Scythe from her back. They moved swiftly towards the diner and as they got closer heard the sound of someone crying.

"Please. Let me go," the pair heard and entered the diner; ducking behind an overturned table so they wouldn't be seen.

"Quit your whining. It's only a little blood," Yellow Eyes said and then with a flick of the wrist Buffy and Pamela's hiding spot went flying out the nearest window.

"Drop her Azazel!" Pamela ordered aiming her shotgun.

"Azazel? Hardly," the person said and turned around to meet Buffy and Pamela's stares. "My name is Ava. I'm what you'd call the new and very much improved version of the Yellow Eyed Demon," she said as her eyes changed back to normal.

"I heard about you. You were one of Azazel's psychic kids. I guess no one knows the meaning of the words 'stay dead' anymore," Pamela said keeping her weapon held up.

"You two would know all about that wouldn't you?" She asked starring right at Buffy. "Been a long time hasn't it, Slayer?" She asked. "I saw you in this town during a vision and decided to set up this little trap."

"Who are you?" Buffy asked the mysterious Ava.

"You don't remember me. That hurts," she said faking sadness for a brief moment. "How could you forget?" She asked then closed her eyes for a few seconds. She opened them with a look of surprise. "You aren't of this time."

"How did you…?"

"Telepathy, Slayer," Ava cut off. "Why don't I show you what you're in for," Ava offered before her eyes turned yellow again. Buffy gasped and fell to her knees as her own eyes turned yellow. 

* * *

 

_Buffy felt the Scythe go through her skin and pass through her heart. She gaped and could feel blood trickling out of her mouth. Regardless of the mortal blow she still managed to give a look of fierce look of hate to Ava, whose expression conveyed both fear and intense rage. Buffy stretched out her arm and tried to grab Ava's neck, but she caught her wrist and held it back._

_"Give it up Buffy. It's over," Ava coughed out. Both of their bodies were bruised, bloody, and broken yet neither of them wanted to give up._

_Buffy's hand moved closer to Ava's neck despite her attempts to hold her back. If Buffy had to go down she was at least going to take this bitch with her. But just as her hand clasped around Ava's neck she felt her strength leave her and her hands fell uselessly to her side. Ava shoved Buffy's corpse to the ground and gave a satisfied smirk. Seconds later the Scoobies came rushing into the scene and froze at the sight of Buffy lying motionless on the floor. Xander was the first one to move and he gently pulled the Scythe out of Buffy's chest. He bravely fought back his tears though he found himself rapidly losing the battle. Willow and Tara didn't even bother to attempt and hold back their tears. Dawn buried her face into Spike's shirt and started to sob loudly. He held her close and did his best to comfort her even though he was on the verge of losing it himself as was Giles._

_"Please. Like you've never seen her dead before," Ava snapped at the grieving heroes._

_"You shut up!" Willow spat at Ava._

_"Oh, I'm so scared," Ava dead panned at the Wiccan._

_"Excellent work my child," Lucifer said appearing by Ava's side._

_"It was my pleasure, father," Ava said bowing at the sight of Lucifer. Willow's hands dug into the floor and felt a boiling rage build within her. She stood up on her feet and gave her most furious look at Ava._

_"Willow, don't!" Giles shouted at her, but was too late._

_Willow fired a magic blast at Ava only to have Lucifer reflect it back at her literally without lifting a finger. The attack smashed into her chest knocking her to the floor and left quite a nasty singe mark on the area over her heart. Willow grasped the area and could feel the pain coursing through her whole body. Tara tended to her while Ava laughed evilly._

_"Let me finish them off," she requested of Lucifer, but he held her back._

_"No. Not now at least. Let's give them a moment to mourn. It's not like they ever stood a chance to begin with," Lucifer insulted the group and then whisked himself and Ava away._

* * *

 

"So after everything that I've fought, a simple psychic, no offense Pamela, does me in. That's disappointing," Buffy said mocking Ava.

"I'm not just a psychic! I'm more than that! More than you'll ever understand!" Ava screamed at Buffy. "This is between me and the Slayer. Why don't you wait outside," she said to Pamela and flung her out of the diner into the city streets. Buffy dashed at Ava and took a swing at her waist. Ava caught the Scythe and threw Buffy towards Lily. Buffy crashed head first into the wall and then Ava forcibly dragged her back up. Ava cut into Buffy's hand and then forced the bloody palm onto Lily's chest. There was a flash of light and they were gone.

* * *

 

"Buffy! ? Buffy! ?" Pamela yelled out to her racing back into the diner.

"Too late," Ava revealed facing Pamela.

"Where is she? What did you do to her?" Pamela questioned the power hungry psychic; stepping closer to her until she was only a few inches away. Ava didn't bother to move. She only smiled.

"Nothing compared to what's about to happen to you," Ava smirked. A low growl sounded from behind Pamela and her furious look slowly faded away. "Sic her, Angel," Ava ordered. Pamela spun herself around and aimed her gun just as Angel tackled her and forced her to the floor. 

* * *

 

Buffy felt her back connect with the hard concrete of the street. She looked to her right and saw the girl with a petrified look on her face. Buffy stood up and offered her hand. The girl was shaking violently, but took Buffy's hand.

"What's your name?" Buffy asked her while scanning the area.

"I-I'm Li-Lily," she answered. "Are...are you really a Slayer?"

"Yeah, why?...wait a minute. Crap."

"What is it?" Lily asked staying close to Buffy.

"Those menacing looking people in that building watching us," Buffy said pointing at a window with her Scythe. "Ava dropped us into the middle of a hot zone."

"Hot zone… oh no," Lily whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked feeling Lily putting a death grip on her arm. She heard several growls but didn't see anything.

"Hell Hounds."

* * *

 

 _What the Hell?_ Dean thought. The motel room he had fallen asleep in looked like it had been cleaned out and not washed in years. He got off what was left of his bed and stepped towards the window. He gazed outside and saw the entire city was in total ruin.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Ava and Lily both appeared in the season 2 finale of Supernatural, "All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1" for those of you who don't remember them.**

 


	5. Two of Them?

"How many do you think there are?" Lily asked. The devilish growls of the Hell Hounds coming from every direction.

"I'd say three. Maybe four; I can't tell," Buffy replied holding the scythe over her head. One of the hounds started to bark wildly and since Buffy couldn't see it, she listened intently and trusted her judgment. She took a great swing and heard the hound whimper from the blade connecting with it. The hound crashed against a trash can sending the other hounds on the attack.

"This way!" Buffy yelled taking Lily's hand.

They raced inside and Buffy slammed the door shut behind her. The hounds banged fiercely against it and Buffy fought just as hard to keep the door closed. After perhaps a minute of keeping it shut the hounds barks died out.

"Think they're gone?" Lily asked.

"For now," Buffy said. "You wouldn't by any chance happen to have a phone on you?"

"Unfortunately, no," Lily said. A small creak sounded from the staircase catching both women's attention.

"Stay close to me," Buffy said ascending the stairs.

She reached the top and spotted something out of the corner of her eyes vanishing into one of the rooms. She opened the door and pulled out the observer by his jacket collar.

"Dean?" Buffy asked releasing him.

"Who the Hell are you?" He asked looking from Buffy to Lily.

"Are you kidding? I'm the girl you hate," Buffy asked wondering how Dean got into the hot zone.

"I've never seen you before in my life. As a matter of fact I just woke up in this place like five minutes ago," Dean said.

"You want to run that by me again?" 

* * *

 

Pamela was flat on the floor with her arms stretched out to hold back Angel; her shotgun just out of reach.

Ava watched them from the diner counter with pure glee and excitment in her yellow eyes as Angel continued trying to bite Pamela like a feral beast. If there was one thing that gave her such a rush above anything else it was causing mortals pain, misery, and death or a combination of the three.

"Get! Off! ME!" Pamela shouted at Angel and punched him in the fangs. He faltered his hold and Pamela fully shoved him off her. She grabbed her shotgun and aimed it at his head. It snarled at her and charged.

"Angel, stop!" Ava ordered. Angel backed off from Pamela, but still looked ready for action. He walked over to Ava's side and she lightly stroked his chest.

"Good boy," she whispered; a yellow spark visible in Angel's eyes.

"Pamela! ?" Future Dean shouted barging into the diner along with Chuck and Becky. Dean froze and if possible his cold stare grew even colder.

"Ava," he said quietly.

"Hello again, Dean," she waved then held out her arm to keep Angel from progressing any further. "Now's not the time," she said to him.

"Screw this!" Future Dean shouted and fired. Ava turned back around and halted the gun fire without lifting a finger.

"Haven't learned from our previous encounters have you?" The bullets all harmlessly fell to the floor.

Pamela dashed at Ava, but she dodged the attack and smashed her fists against Pamela's ribs. Two of her ribs cracked and Pamela collapsed to the floor clutching them. Ava lifted up her hand and Dean's gun flew into her grasp. Ava cocked the gun and pointed it at Pamela's head.

"Too bad you aren't a Winchester or you'd have a better chance of coming back to life again," Ava said.

But just before she could fire an invisible force flung Ava at the window crashing through it and onto the streets. Pamela turned and saw Castiel had arrived. Not being held down by Ava anymore, Angel surged back into action. With a flick of his wrist, Cas tossed Angel over the counter and he made a loud splash behind it.

"How?" Pamela asked.

"I still have a little mojo left in me," Castiel said picking her up.

Dean walked over to inspect the counter and saw a hole in the floor behind it. He managed to get a fleeting glimpse of Angel disappearing into what looked and smelled like the sewers.

"I am not going down there," Chuck said.

"Relax you pansy," Future Dean said while looking out to the streets for a sign of Ava. She's nowhere to be seen. "Pamela needs medical attention. We're heading back to camp."

"What about Buffy? Or Ava." Pamela asked.

"If Buffy's as good as Xander claims she is then I don't see any reason for us to worry about her. Ava, like the teasing bitch she is, has fled the scene. She'll return when things are fun for her again."

"No. We can't leave yet," Pamela protested.

"What exactly happened to Buffy?" Future Dean asked becoming aggravated.

"She and another girl were teleported out of here by Ava. I don't know where she sent them."

"If Ava was involved it's a safe bet they're both dead," he said moving everyone out the diner to regroup with the others.

"You are such a dick," Pamela insulted Future Dean. He paid her no mind.

* * *

 

"Who are you two and where the Hell am I?" Dean asked.

"Lily James."

"Buffy Summers. What year do you think it is?" Buffy asked Dean.

"2009," he said.

"Wait, you're Buffy Summers?" Lily asked.

"Hold that thought," Buffy replied. "The year is 2014. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I went to bed and what do you mean the year is 2014?"

"You got a better explanation for the ruined state of the city right outside the window?" Buffy asked. Dean had no response so Buffy continued. "This will sound stupid, but have you by any chance had any contact with an angel recently?"

"Yes. Why…son of a bitch!" Dean shouted shaking his fist up to the heavens. A multitude of loud growls suddenly sounded from outside the room.

"Nice going. You just gave away our position," Buffy reprimanded him.

"Who made you the leader of this group? Dean asked just as the doors were smashed off their hinges. Croats raced inside the building and raced up the stairs into the room. Some of them were holding broken shards of glass and they all had blood dripping from their mouths.

The first swiped at Dean's neck, but he blocked it and knocked him into  one of the three other Croats. Buffy twirled the scythe and sliced off one of the Croats hands then sliced through his neck. She impaled the second one with the bottom of the Scythe and shoved it out the room and tumbling down the stairs. Dean elbowed the third one in the face, grabbed it by the jacket collar, and shoved it out the open window. The final Croat rushed at Dean from behind, but in one swift motion, Buffy decapitated it from behind.

"If my life wasn't in danger, I'd find that so cool right now," Dean admits when the demented growls of the Hell Hounds start approaching the building again.

The trio raced out the room as the the snarling mutts rushed into the building and ascended up the stairs. Buffy pushed Dean and Lily out of the way and in total panic swung her scythe too early missing the first Hell Hound allowing its jaws to clamp around her left arm.

Buffy screamed louder than she ever had in her life and drove her fist into its face. The hound whimpered and let go, but the second hound crashed into Buffy's chest forcing her to the floor; the Scythe spinning out of her grip. It took all of Buffy's strength to keep it from biting off her face, but suddenly the Hell Hound miraculously flew off of Buffy and crashed into the adjacent wall. Buffy heard the other mutts growl and snarl followed by them whimpering and falling down the staircase.

"Dean?" Buffy asked.

"Can't take the credit for this," he said standing back up. Buffy heard footsteps behind her and looked overhead. Lily was holding the scythe and showed no trace of the deliriously frightened girl Buffy met.

"How's your arm?" She asked.

"It's fine...what are you?" Buffy asked standing up bewildered.

"I-I'm a Slayer," Lily stuttered. She held placed the Scythe against her wist and cut into it. Buffy and Dean barely had a second to react before the small wound healed.

"That shouldn't be possible," Buffy said.

"What the heck is a Slayer?" Dean asked looking from Buffy and then to Lily.

"We can discuss this later. Right now I'd like to get out of this hot zone," Lily said.

"Can I have the Scythe back?" Buffy requested.

"Not unless you're good at fighting with one arm."

"Who do you think you're talking to here?" Buffy got into Lily's face and fist the other Slayer flinched at Buffy's advance, but then her eyes narrowed and she surprisingly shoved Buffy.

"So you save the world a few times…"

"8 times give or take," Buffy cut off.

"Whatever. It doesn't make you better than other previous Slayers. Newsflash; there have been hundreds of Slayers before either of us and I'm willing to bet they were millions of times better than you."

"Ok that's enough!" Dean stepped in between the arguing Slayers and pushed them back at arm's length. "You two have issues with one another; work it out after we get to safety because I do not want to fight anymore Hell hounds. Understood?" The women glared at Dean and he expected them to attack him, but they nodded their heads. "Good. Let's roll."

"By the way. Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Lily asked.

"Three times. You get used to it," Buffy replied.

* * *

 

"You're positive my sister is alive?" Dawn asked. Night has fallen since the events earlier that day; Pamela's broken ribs wrapped up in a series of bandages.

"I got a good look at the symbol. It was definitely a transport symbol. Where Ava sent them I can't say. Not anywhere good I can safely guess."

"I hope she's ok," Dawn whispered.

"This is Buffy we are talking about Dawn. The girl who fought against The Master, Hell God Glory, the Mayor in his pure demon form, reptilian monsters in their water element, and other supernatural horrors. And she lived through all of them…not counting Glory…or the Master if you want to be technical about it."

"You should have quit while you were ahead," Pamela sighed.

"Hey! What the! AHH!" A guard's yells followed by the sound of breaking glass reached the cabin.

Dawn was the first on the scene and out of impulse shifted to her vampire form. The first thing she saw was a stake spinning at her! Dawn's quick reflexes allowed her to catch it.

"Who threw that! ?" She growled.

"That's my sister you bitch!" Buffy yelled at Lily.

"You have a vampire for a sister! ?"

"What is going on out here! ?" Future Dean bellowed showing up with at least ten hunters and froze at the sight of the younger Dean.

"What do you think? Shape shifter?" One of the hunters asked.

"Not taking any chances," the second hunter responded.

"Stop! Hold your fire!" Future Dean commanded and they all lowered their weapons. Future Dean ignored the two Slayers and observed his younger self. They circled one another and their gazes dead locked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm you."

"I'll be the judge of that," and he punched his younger self. He fell unconscious and Future Dean motioned for two other hunters to pick him up.

"Dean. What are you doing? He's you from the past," Buffy protested.

"Sure he is," Future Dean said. "And you are?" He asked taking notice of Lily.

"Lily. I met your brother years ago. Is he here?" She asked. Future Dean glared at her and walked away in response.

"What's his problem?" Lily asked.

"His brother was the vessel for Lucifer," Buffy answered.

"Oh my God. How?"

"There's a lot we need to fill each other in on," Buffy said leading Lily back to Xander's cabin.

"Who is this woman, Buffy?" Dawn asked following them into the Cabin.

"Another Slayer," Buffy replied.

"Another one? That's impossible," Xander said.

"Impossible tends to not carry much weight when one is desperate," Lily says. "You see after the deaths of you and all other potential Slayers the panicky Watcher's council performed a ritual that would ressurect one potential Slayer at random. That Slayer would then be activated immediately since there would be no other Slayers for the power to be transferred to. The chosen Slayer was me. This was all one giant bombshell to drop on me, but I adjusted quickly due to the whole psychic crap I dealt with years prior to that. My watcher told me that under no circumstances was my identity to be known by a living sole. If I died the council would be unable to do the ritual again."

"Why not?" Buffy asked.

"Something about bringing Slayers back to life can cause unpredictable glitches in the Slayer line. They didn't want to take any more risks than needed. I was active for about a year and a half before being killed again. I had to put on an act for anyone that wasn't a vampire."

"That explains the water works you were pulling earlier," Buffy said.

"Those tears were kind of real. Ava scares me and I did just get freed from Hell for a second time. But after I heard your name and saw how you handled that weapon, I knew you had to be another Slayer, so I figured it'd be safe to let you know that I was one too."

"What is Ava? She claims that she's more than just a psychic," Buffy said.

"At one time she was part demon. Now I'm not sure. There was this demon, a yellow eyed demon, that visited me and countless others when we were babies. He bled into our mouths and the blood gave us different abilities. Telekinesis, foresight, super human strength, the ability to make others do whatever they said, or the ability to stop a person's heart with a single touch. That was my power. My memories are fuzzy, but I think Ava drained me of my ability when I was in Hell. I'm not complaining, however," Lily said rubbing her hands. 

"Ava and Dean's brother Sam were among the psychic kids. As the years progressed many of us died either because of other hunters or because Ava killed them as part of the demon's plan. In the end only five psychics remained. From what I've learned Sam was the sole survivor. I guess the demon was preparing us to be Lucifer's vessel. But even though she wasn't the vessel, Ava's powers have grown exponentially. I had the displeasure of being her personal punching bag in Hell. She relished being down there and was let off the torture rack after only a month. She's twisted and demented and one of the strongest beings in this life and the next."

"So you're saying there's no way for one of us to kill her?" Pamela asked.

"Maybe not one, but two Slayers could probably take her."

"Doubt it, but since I'm back on Earth I might as well make myself useful," Lily said.

"I should warn you that both of the previous Slayers I teamed up with wound up fighting me at one point. You want to fight now and get that part over with?" Buffy joked.

"Hm, I wouldn't mind going toe to toe with the great Buffy Summers," Lily said giving Buffy a playful look.

"Oh dear God," Xander panted.

"Keep fantasizing," Lily said holding back her laughs. "What do we do now?"

"How about some sleep?" Pamela suggested. "I'm sure we've all had a long hard day."

"Ain't gonna argue with that," Lily yawned.

"You guys can go ahead and sleep. I need to check something out," Buffy said then stopped next to Lily. "If I find out you killed Dawn I'll kill you," she threatened and left the room. Right now she wished she had a way to contact Gabriel instead of him only showing up when he felt like it.

"Hi Buffy!" Becky sang skipping towards her. "How's your stay! ? Heard you got attacked by Hell Hounds! But I'm sure they weren't a match for you! After all you're Buffy the Vampire Slayer!" She squealed like the fan she was.

Buffy's mouth hung open at Becky's undying enthusiasm. "You make it sound like you've known me all your life."

"In a way I have. There was this underground T.V. series called Buffy the…"

"T.V. series," Buffy repeated.

"Yeah. Like Chuck's Supernatural series. I guess there was a prophet writing about your life like he was writing about Sam and Dean's."

"Um…ok," Buffy momentarily forgot what she came for. "Have you seen Dean? The one I came back here with?"

"Oh. Him." All of Becky's enthusiasm evaporated into the air. "Dean the merciless is interrogating him in the cabin over there," Becky pointed out. "You'd be doing me and all of us a favor if you knocked some sense into him. Or knock him out; whichever comes first."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the help."

"No problem," Becky said slipping into her cheerful personality.

The cabin Dean was in appeared dark with only a small source of light visible from the windows. As luck would have it Future Dean was leaving the cabin. Buffy went out of sight until he passed by her. Buffy walked over to the cabin and tried the door. It was locked. Buffy sighed and kicked the door open.

"Hold it!" Castiel shouted raising his rifle. "Oh, it's only you Buffy," Castiel realized putting down his weapon. "Sorry about that," he said and started to laugh. He gripped the table to steady himself and sat in one of the chairs. "My apologies. I am massively, massively stoned."

"A stoned angel," Buffy said.

"It's like the set up to a bad joke," Dean finished for her. Buffy walked passed Castiel to the voice. Dean was handcuffed to a table.

"Dean," Buffy addressed. She pulled up a chair, turned it backwards, and took a seat. "Your future self's a real 'sweetheart'."

"I bet he's a great guy once you get to know him."

"Sure he is," Buffy chuckled. "The angel that dropped me off in this time said he brought me here for other reasons than finding out what happened to the world. Maybe he wanted the two of us to meet."

"What difference could that make?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should try to get to know one another," Buffy suggested.

"Why not. I'm not heading anywhere right now," Dean laughed.

"Five minutes and I already like you more than your future self," Buffy said cracking a smile.

* * *

 

Dawn gazed out the cabin window. The majority of the hunters had all retired to their cabins; made her feel less on edge. She slid off her bed and quietly snuck by the sleeping Lily.

"Just where are you headed young lady?" Xander asked.

"Xander? How did you…"

"Know it was you? Vampires give off a smell most people wouldn't pay attention to. I notice plenty of things now that I normally wouldn't when I could see."

"You don't have to worry about me Daredevil. I'm only heading out for a little while. I got a good day's sleep already, remember? The night is young."

"I know I can't stop you since you are a creature of the night. But if you die and Buffy finds out I knew you left she'll have my head." Dawn pushed Xander back down to his bed.

"Relax. I'll be back before dawn."

**To Be Continued…**


	6. The Favorite

**Unknown Location**

Ava entered a seemingly barren warehouse. None of the guards looking her in the eyes; her bright yellow eyes that served as the only source of color in the dark and depressing setting. The guards avoided her either out of respect or complete fear; or both. She silently hummed something to herself while traversing the hallways to one of the cell blocks. She switched on the lights illuminating the near pitch dark room to show a multitude of cages with varying types of supernatural creatures locked inside of them.

"Hi everyone," she greeted slowly walking by each cage. A few werewolves snarled and sneered at her, but were unable to reach her because of their cages. Ava laughed at their futile efforts and stopped in front of another cage.

"How's my favorite prisoner doing?" She asked.

"You son of a bitch," Meg insulted. Her clothes had several rips and tears and portions of her meat suit looked like they had lost a fight with a tiger.

"Come on Meg. Just because you're no longer Lucifer's favorite doesn't mean you have to use such…harsh…language. Hahaha."

Meg's lips formed an extremely pissed off scowl and she attempted to grab Ava, but she stepped back and the Devil's trap above Meg's head prevented her from going any further.

"Ohhh. So close this time, but no cigar," Ava taunted.

"When I get out of here I swear your death will be slow and painful. You know all the torture Alistair gave people down in Hell? It doesn't even come close to what I'll have in store for you."

"I'm sooooo scared," Ava said unlocking Meg's cage. "Ready for some fun?" She playfully asked.

"Give me your best shot," Meg challenged.

Ava took a step forward and pushed Meg as far as the edge of the Devil's trap; keeping her in place with her powers. Ava held out a knife and made a small cut on Meg's upper torso. Ava's smile was filled with delirious excitement at the smell of the fresh demon blood; her eyes half shut from the rush she was starting to feel. She bent down to suck up the blood when something smashed through the room's solitary window.

"Another assassination attempt?" Ava asked sounding absolutely bored moving her mouth from Meg's blood. The masked assassin unsheathed a knife and threw it straight at Ava's head with unnatural precision. Ava caught it lazily and with zero effort.

"Show some freaking originality!" She shouted and tossed the knife back. It halted in mid-air an inch from the assailant's face.

"Ok," the assailant said and telekinetically threw the knife back at Ava's face even faster this time.

Ava ducked the knife, but the assassin back flipped over to her and kicked her right shoulder dislocating it. Ava snarled and blocked the next punch with her good arm. The assassin, however, seized the arm and pulled so hard that she dislocated that as well. Ava screamed and and kicked the assassin in the side. She crashed against the wall breaking off a small section of it with her back.

Ava seized the moment and telekinetically threw her enemy across the room into one of the cells and then forcibly relocated both her shoulders. She fell to her knees writhing in pain for a brief moment, but recovered fast enough to hear the assassin rushing right at her. Ava stood back up and stopped the assassin from stabbing her in the throat. Ava bashed her fist against the assassin's neck and tossed the woman up into the ceiling and proceeded to crush her against it. The assassin fought back with her own power and made Ava trip losing her balance and concentration. The assassin started to fall back down to the floor only for Ava to get back up and catch her in the air with her mind.

"Let's see who you really are," Ava said pulling off her mask. "…you? But aren't you supposed to be…"

"Yes I'm supposed to be dead and last I checked so are you so save it," Anya spat.

"You were supposed to be human from what I've heard. Care to tell me how you're suddenly a demon again? Well, almost a demon. You still stink of humanity."

"Let's just say I've got friends in low places, now shut up and let's get back to the fighting!" Anya yelled and flung Ava away from her with such a force that when she crashed into the wall she smashed right through it and landed in another other room. A portion of the ceiling started to crumble, curtesy of Anya, and it collapsed right on top of Ava. Ava's fist smashed out of the debris and she tossed it all away from her. She stood back up and dusted off her clothes. Ava seemed a little dazed, but hardly like she had really been hurt. Ava searched the area, but Anya seemed to have vanished from the premises. Ava rolled her eyes.

"Amateur," she whispered.

Anya landed behind her with her knife raised and Ava spun around punching her in the heart. Anya soared across the room and landed in an open cage. Winded from the blow she could hardly stand. Anya crawled her way forward to get out of the cage, but something prevented her from moving any farther.

"What on Earth?" She looked over head. "Damn it," she mutters at the sight of the Devil's Trap above her. "You can't keep me trapped her forever. I'll get out somehow."

 

"I think the other inmates would beg to differ. Enjoy your stay," Ava said going to pick up her discarded knife.

"There are plenty more where I came from you psycho bitch!" Anya screamed. Ava turned back and slammed her fists against the cell bars almost scaring Anya.

"You know what? Bring them on," she coolly whispered. "But first." Ava pulled a small bowl from one of the tables over to her and pressed her knife into Anya's wrist. She slit into it and collected the blood into the bowl then let go of Anya, who backed away to the edge of the cell covering her wrist.

"What the fuck was that for! ?" Anya yelled.

"That's a pretty good question. She usually never collects demon blood; she just straight up drinks it on the spot. I should know given how I've been her favorite source of food," Meg said from the adjacent cell sounding like the whole thing disgusted her and excited her at the same time.

"If you should know I needed the fresh blood of a half demon for a little project I'm working on and judging from how you smell, I say you fit the bill. Seeing how those aren't quite common these days, I should thank you for bringing what I needed to me. So thanks a bunch," Ava laughed and carried the blood bowl out of the cell room.

"Nice going," Meg said.

"Shut up," Anya countered and sat at the edge of her Devil's trap. "So…what are you in for?"

"First you tell me to shut up and now…never mind. I'm in here because Lucifer lost his faith in me. I made 'one too many mistakes' when it came to the Winchesters. I don't know why he got so pissed with me when some of the stronger demons messed up even worse. Once Ava rose through the ranks and crafted this Hell House for her personal enjoyment Lucifer had me thrown in here. That Yellow Eyed bitch loves flaunting how Lucifer favors her in my face," Meg said sounding drained.

"Are there any ways out of here?" Anya asked.

"Escape isn't an option because there are freaking ghouls guarding most of the exits," Meg explained.

"You think a bunch of ghouls are enough to frighten me? There's only one thing on Earth that really scares me and that is…bunnies," Ava shuttered.

"These aren't ordinary ghouls; it's like they've been hyped up on steroids and…did you just say you're afraid of bunnies?"

"How can you not be afraid of them! ? They're just so. UGH!" That little statement gave Meg her first genuine laugh in years. It felt weird to her.

* * *

 

"Ok let's see here," Ava said reading her checklist. "Latin incantation? Check. Blood of a half demon? Check. Heart of a werewolf. Check." Ava scanned through the rest of her list checking off everything, but the last few items. "Well, what do you know?"

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Compare and Contrast

Ava walks down the halls of her prison at a brisk pace. Smirking at the sounds of people, demons, vampires, etc. screaming out in pain. It gave her such a rush just short of doing the deeds herself. But there were more important matters at hand.

She walks up to a door labeled **Maximum Security Wing** and lets herself inside.

A single demon, cloaked in the shadows and chained from head to toe, sits in the center of the room. A large and complicated Devil's trap above her.

"Rise and shine," Ava orders waving her hand; a crack appearing in the above Devil's trap letting her enter the space.

The demon raises her head to see her captor.

"You," the demon seethes.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. When you get out of here you'll tear out my insides, show them to me, then shove them down my throat. I've heard that before a thousand times and it isn't happening anytime soon," Ava interrupts circling the demon.

"But I have good news for you. I'm letting you go...provided that you do something for me," Ava offers making the demon scoff. "There's someone I want you to capture and bring back to me; completely intact. The person can't be dying in any shape, way or form," she continues.

"Why would I ever do something for you after the Hell you've put me through?" The demon questions as blood drips from her mouth.

"You do this for me and I'll return the power that I took from you," is Ava's response.

"I'd never," the demon began.

"That's right," Ava interrupts for a second time. "You wouldn't. Not out of your own free will that is," and Ava grabs the sides of the demon's face. "But I know there's a part of you that desperately wants all of your power back and that will be your driving force tonight. Happy hunting," and Ava's palms start to glow.

The demon's eyes turn just as bright yellow as Ava's.

* * *

 

**Hunter Camp**

"So then I yell out 'NOW' and we remove our graduation gowns to reveal knives, axes, stakes, flame throwers, you name it. The Mayor and his band of goons didn't know what hit them," Buffy says proudly.

"Your friends just all automatically bought the whole thing about The Mayor being evil in that short amount of time?" Dean questions sounding impressed.

"For the most part. A few required convincing; namely me kicking their butts. A lot of the students that witnessed any demonic activity had not lived to tell about it, but a respectable amount were around. They even gave me an award on Prom Night for it. The 'Class Protector' is what they called me. Anyway, I'd rank Graduation Day as second on my list of apocalypses behind the one where I died for the second time. How many have you averted?" Buffy asks.

"Thus far I'm just working on the one and well..." Dean gestures to their surroundings. "Not doing so hot at the moment."

"Well once the angels decide to get off their sorry butts and take us back we can prevent this from ever happening," Buffy says.

"I'm sure my douchey future self said this, but Lucifer is unlike anything you've ever confronted," Dean reveals.

"I've fought a Hell goddess before. I think I'm set," Buffy gloats.

"I've fought demi gods too. Nothing special," Dean gloats back.

"You're only human right? How could you beat demi gods?"

"Stake through the heart."

"You used a stake on a god?" 

"Pretty much. Never used them on vampires since that doesn't work."

"Are you kidding. They totally work. I've used them on like 200 vampires and I'm not exaggerating either. Have you ever tried to use one on a vampire?"

"Well...no, but my dad told me they don't work at all..."

"Did he ever tell you that he tried?" Buffy interrupts.

"No, but that's not the point. No hunter in the world has attempted stakes...then again vampires aren't exactly common," Dean says and Buffy just stares.

"You've never been to Sunnydale have you?" She asks.

"No. Why?" 

"Sunnydale was built over the mouth of Hell. Vampires come there on a regular basis; Cleveland too from what I've heard. Like I said, dusted about 200. Maybe more."

"Dusted?"

"Kill a vampire and they turn to dust. Pretty convenient way to avoid dealing with cleaning up the bodies," Buffy explains.

"Wait. I've decapitated a small handful of vampires and I still had to burn or bury the bodies later on," Dean says now confused.

"Maybe it has something to do with the Hellmouth," Castiel guesses.

"Cas! ? How long have you been sitting there?" Dean asks with a jump.

"Oh, since Buffy got to the part where she turned her boyfriend evil. How torturous of a relationship that must've been, hahahahaha," Cas chuckles.

"Alright Cas. You really need to lay off the drugs," Dean suggests.

"No way. Haha," Cas laughs again almost falling over in his seat. He gets up and exits the cabin still laughing like a madman.

"We've been trying to cut him off for years. He somehow always finds more," comes a gruff and unwelcome voice.

"Future me. What an unpleasant surprise," Dean groans. "What do you want?"

"You seem to be forgetting that you're my, you know, prisoner and all that," he states coldly.

"Prisoner...I'm you!"

"No! You're weak! That's what you are! Dad told you straight up that if you couldn't save Sam then you had to kill him! Newsflash! When Sam started using those psychic powers that's when you should've ganked him and saved us this giant mess!"

"Can you say anything angry without shouting it?" Buffy dead pans.

"You stay out of this. You don't understand anything at all," Dean seethes at her.

"Hence why the angels brought me here. To understand and save the world, again. Think this is my seventh apocalypse," Buffy quips.

"And it'll be your last if you don't stay out of this. Now get out. I want to have a word with myself," he orders.

"I'm not going anywhere," Buffy defies. Future Dean rolls his eyes and looks like he's ready to punch her.

"You really don't want to upset her, Future me. I've seen her in action and you can't save the world if you're lying in a full body cast," Dean advises. "You don't have to worry about me Buffy. He isn't gonna kill himself. Imagine the paradoxes that would cause."

Buffy sighs and nods her head. "I'll be right outside," she says and exits the room.

"You've got a real way with the ladies," Dean comments.

"Five years living in a post apocalyptic society will do that to you. But like I said, now that we're stuck in this mess you need to say yes to the angels."

"Are you kid-..." Future Dean kicks present Dean in the face before he can finish.

"No, I. AM. NOT. KIDDING. Does this look like a world you want to live in? You can't win against this guy. Society is crumbling, people are living in fear, and cities are becoming infected everyday. We keep this up and eventually you're gonna be like Will Smith in I Am Legend."

Dean opens his mouth to speak, but future Dean hits him in the stomach. "No sarcastic remarks for once. This is serious."

"You hitting me twice didn't drive that message home," Dean remarks. Future Dean pulls back his fist, but Buffy grabs it and tosses him at the wall.

"I think that's enough," Buffy says walking over to present Dean. She grabs his handcuffs and breaks them freeing Dean.

"Oh sweet freedom," Dean sighs rubbing his wrist.

"You think all that power makes you superior to us. It didn't work before and it won't work now. When you die again, I'm hope I'm there to see it so I can gloat about it to Xander's face," Future Dean says.

"Blind or not, he has more heart than you'll ever have," Buffy declares crossing her arms.

"Like that's gonna get him anywhere," Future Dean remarks and leaves the two heroes to their thoughts.

"I'm sorry about him," Dean apologizes.

"I've had periods where I've gone insane, but your future self trumps them all," Buffy criticizes.

"He has nothing left to loose at this point. I hate my own guts right now though I can see where he's coming from," Dean sighs. "...So, changing the subject, I've yet to stop an apocalypse, but I halted part of one."

"Really?" Buffy asks perking back up. "Well spill. What happened?" She asks sitting back beside Dean.

* * *

 

Clubs have a thing about getting more customers when the world is obviously coming to an end. This particular club is no exception. Everyone there is drunk. On both liquor and desire.

Dancing within the big mob of clubbers was none other than Dawn. She was more like clinging to another female dancer; pushing some hair off of her neck.

"You smell nice," Dawn says and then sinks her fangs into her. The girl moans and winds up holding onto Dawn tighter as she feeds on her. Dawn moans herself, finally letting go after only a few seconds. Dawn wipes her mouth then hands the dazed girl off to another dancer in the mob.

Dawn turns around only to bump into Spike. He nudges his head toward the exit. Dawn shrugs and follows him outside.

"Could you have picked a worse place to go snacking, Dawn?" He berates her once they've exited the building. "Club or not, people have been arming themselves since the world starting going to Hell."

"They were all piss drunk, Spike. She didn't even seem to realize she'd been bitten and I gotta get my nourishment somewhere," Dawn defends herself while pulling out a cigarette. She holds it out while Spike pulls out a lighter and lights it for her.

"I've always wondered. How do we smoke if we don't even breathe?" Dawn questions.

"It's simple...actually I've kind of wondered that as well, but that's not important. You need to be more careful. I told Buffy that I would protect you till the end of the world...which hasn't come to pass just yet."

"If that's the case then why did you leave the hunter camp? I'm surprised none of them staked me in my sleep."

"Figured you'd want time with Buffy and all that. I've been busy trying to find a new place to crash. Like to see it?"

"Lead the way Spike," Dawn says and follows Spike out front.

"Jacked this from one of the hunters before I left," Spike says pointing to a car.

"Nice," Dawn approves as they get inside the vehicle and Spike fires up the engine. The car's lights illuminate a figure standing a short distance in front of the car.

"You've gotta be joking," Spike says.

"Who's that?" Dawn asks.

"It's Illyria...did anybody die in either of those bloody last stands! ?" Spike complains. "It's kind of hard to feel gut wrenching survivors' guilt when the people you thought died didn't!"

Illyria ignores Spikes complaints, walks straight over to the hood of the car, grabs it, and with one heave sends it flipping over and crashing through the front entrance of the club. Drunk or not, this sends the patrons all fleeing for their lives. Illyria approaches the car on Dawn's side, rips off the door, and drags Dawn out of the vehicle.

"Let go of me!" Dawn orders and Illyria throws her straight at the bar taking out part of it.

Illyria turns around and snatches Spike by his neck; a feint yellow glow visible in her eyes.

"Great. Ava's gotten to you of all people," Spike mutters and shifts into his vampire form. Illyria quickly body slams Spike onto the car.

"Leave him alone!" Dawn commands back on her feet and fangs exposed.

"He is of no concern. It's you I've come for," Illyria reveals.

**To Be Continued...**


	8. New Arrivals and New Problems

Illyria smashes Dawn on top of the bar counter and throws her to the other end. Knocking several glasses to the floor.

Illyria quickly dodges an attack from Spike from behind and bashes his face into the counter too. Spike springs up hitting Illyria in the face with the back of his head, but Illyria catches his next swing and tosses him at the hood of his downed car.

Dawn tackles Illyria into a table, but Illyria throws her off. Dawn recovers and punches Illyria in the nose, but she stops the next punch and looks close to ripping Dawn's hand off.

"You're lucky that I need you alive," Illyria says then throws Dawn behind her colliding with Spike. He is hit in the chest and both vampires crash into the car again.

She advances toward the downed vamps ready to kill one and capture the other.

"Get away from them!" A new arrival's voice orders. Illyria angrily faces her newest annoyance; yellow glow growing in her eyes.

"If you value your life..." Illyria starts to threaten.

"Funny thing about that. I don't," Kate Lockely cuts off; casually stepping from out of the shadows and into the light. Her eyes are slightly drained of their color and her face has quite a few scars on it. As do her hands. "But if you value YOUR life, you'll leave them alone. I think you know what this is," she says pulling out a Colt Revolver from her jacket pocket.

"How...how did you get that?" Illyria asks.

"Long story, but unless you want to find out if you can be killed by this thing, I suggest you hit the road."

Illyria observes Kate's shaky grip on the Colt and slowly backs away from her and in front of Spike's car. Illyria then wrenches off the door on the driver's seat and chucks it straight at Kate.

Kate flicks her wrist and the car door flies to the right and crashes into another wall of the club. Illyria hurls herself at Kate, who holds up her right palm, halting the demon in mid-air.

"I warned you," Kate says slowly closing her palm into a fist.

Illyria demonically cries out in pain while Kate's eyes start to turn black. The yellow glow in Illyria's eyes grows in even further intensity and she breaks out of Kate's psychic hold.

Kate dodges Illyria's kick and falls to the floor. Kate raises the gun and fires; her unprepared shot missing Illyria's head and digging into her shoulder. Illyria cries out again and hits the floor.

"You insolent..." Illyria fights to stand, but collapses again.

 _If only I was at full power_ , Illyria laments in her mind.

"Glad to see that it hurts," Kate observes collecting herself and standing up. "Now let's see if it kills." She aims the gun at Illyria's heart when a portal opens up beneath her and sucks her inside.

"Damn it," Kate silently curses. She puts a hand to her head and then the room starts to spin. Her focus goes in and out and her nose also starts to bleed. Kate falls to her knees, covering her bleeding nose.

"I'd say thanks for the save, but after that performance," Spike says dusting himself off.

"You're welcome, Spike," Kate interrupts; wiping her nose clean.

"How do you know his name and just who are you?" Dawn questions her.

"Name's Kate Lockely. Ex- LAPD," she answers; nose still dripping a little blood.

"Hold up. Los Angeles is gone," Spike says.

"I know. I was there. It's a war zone now thanks to those assholes at Wolfram and Heart. I had to make a few deals just to get out of there alive. It cost me half my soul, but I did manage to snag this as a prize before departing that literal Hell Hole," she smiles holding up the Colt.

Dawn doesn't look impressed. "What is..."

"This gun can kill anything," Kate interrupts again.

"Will you STOP doing that!?" Spike yells at Kate. Kate faces Spike with the Colt aimed at his face.

"Put the gun down," Dawn orders; face shifting to vampire form. Kate grabs Dawn's neck with her free hand.

"You know that you can't strangle a vampire right?" Spike asks her; not even flinching at the weapon pointed at his face.

"Yes, but I can easily pull her head off and I won't hesitate. Half a soul after all. But to show there's still humanity in me," Kate releases Dawn and lowers the gun.

"L.A. may be in Hell now, but Wolfram and Heart still has an office to monitor things. I had a great time ransacking it. They had quite a file on you Spike among other things," she explains.

"So you just happened to be in the neighborhood?" Spike skeptically questions.

"I'm looking for someone, but the ex-cop in me wouldn't just turn away from people in distress.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Someone that might be able to help turn the tide of the apocalypse. He's supposed to be in this town according to Wolfram and Hart's files." Kate answers.

"You don't mean Dean Winchester do you?" Dawn asks.

"Yes I do. You know where he is?"

 

* * *

"The Hellmouth. A source of awesome demonic energies. Its opening would spell certain doom for the Earth, and yet to those that have actually been to Hell, the this place is little more than a recreational room," Lucifer says looking over the threatening landscape that is the Hellmouth.

"You know nothing about what you speak of," a voice that sounds similar to Buffy's says.

"I've been to Hell. This doesn't even come close to that place," Lucifer criticizes. The First Evil, in Buffy's form, scowls at Lucifer from within some kind of bubble of energy.

"Is that look supposed to scare me. Then again, you can't do much besides that and taunt people."

"Those that have power don't appreciate it till it's gone Lucifer. Sometimes the best wounds are the ones that are made to the mind," The First says.

"I'm so scared."

"And yet, you were obviously threatened enough to have me sealed in here when I can't inflict any sort of physical damage. But you should feel threatened," The First says and changes its appearance to that of The Master.

"I am," The First changes into Drusilla, "and shall forever remain," The First changes into The Mayor, "the purest", it changes to Adam "source of," it changes to Glory, "power in all", it changes to Dark Willow, "of existence," The First finishes, but stays as Dark Willow.

"Is becoming Buffy's DEAD rogue's gallery supposed to impress me?" Lucifer asks pacing around the Hellmouth.

"They at least had good motivation. You. You're just a whiny arc-angel in the middle of a temper tantrum; just because daddy loved someone else more than you," The First mocks.

"Silence," Lucifer coldly whispers.

"Oh. Looks like I struck a nerve after all," The First mocks again.

"I SAID SILENCE!" Lucifer bellows at The First.

"What are you gonna do about it? Torture me? If you can manage to do that to an incorporeal being then I'll take back every nasty comment I made about you. You know, about how you are basically wrecking the planet you supposedly love and that we both know I'm the only reason you were ever able to tempt Eve in the Garden of Eden..." Lucifer teleports away from The First mid-sentence. "Wow. What a baby," The First laughs.

* * *

"I looked into his now yellowless eyes and said 'that was for our mother. You son of a bitch...of course now that I think back to it, that epic line kind of looses some meaning given how he wasn't alive to hear me say it. That and we released maybe 200 demons into the Earth," Dean concludes his tale.

"I think I one up you one almost causing the world to end when I foolishly went to challenge The Master. He clearly told me that if I hadn't come to stop him then he couldn't have been set free. Sure it was my duty as a Slayer to kill him, but I went after him without any backup and in a pretty shaken up state of mind. If Xander hadn't been there I would've died...for real. Not clinically. I still don't understand how a clinical death counts enough for a new Slayer to be activated," Buffy wonders standing up to stretch.

"Nothing about the Slayer line makes sense," Lily comments joining the pair in the cabin. "The only ones that would understand at all would be the ones that made the First Slayer."

"They did a real bang up job with her. I'm surprised she protected anyone given how mentally unstable she was," Buffy criticizes.

"Exactly why are the Slayers all girls?" Dean questions scratching his head.

"Because guys only put the world at risk," Buffy jokes.

"Hey!...never mind," Dean backs off defeated.

"What are you doing! ? AH!" The trio hears one of the guards shout. Gun shots are heard, but they die out in seconds.

"Not again!" A guard complains.

"Spike if that's you," Buffy mutters.

"Where is Dean Winchester?" Kate calls out to the hunters.

"Ok, that's not Spike," Buffy says and runs out the cabin to see Kate, Spike, and Dawn surrounded. The perimeter guards trying to make their way off the cabin roof Kate threw them on.

"Exactly who are you?" Buffy questions.

"Kate Lockely. You're Buffy Summers, aren't you? I heard you were dead."

 

"Three times, but who's counting."

"Alright who's our little intruder?" Future Dean asks entering the scene.

"Dean Winchester. We've got some things to talk about," Kate declares then catches sight of Present Dean.

"Long story. Don't ask," Present Dean answers her unspoken question when Future Dean suddenly pulls out a bottle of holy water and splashes it in Kate's face. She flinches back, her skin burns, and her eyes turn black.

Future Dean begins to chant an exorcism and Kate holds up her hand freezing him in place. "One false move and I'll crush his heart, which I'd rather not do." The hunters look to one another and then back off. "Now. Let's talk civilly, shall we?"

* * *

**Future Dean's Cabin**

"Ok. Start talking demon lady and maybe I won't gank you."

"I can see why you guys didn't want to stick around," Kate says to Dawn and Spike. Future Dean rolls his eyes and shows Kate his shotgun to prove he's in no laughing manner. "Fine. Like most of you know, Los Angeles was completely wiped off the map and now resides in Hell," Kate says to Future Dean, Present Dean, Buffy, Dawn, Spike, and Lily.

"Getting out of there was no small feat; neither was stealing this from Wolfram and Hart," she continues and places the Colt on the table.

"Why would whoever these people are have the Colt?" Future Dean questions. "And how do we even know this is the real thing?"

"In this order. Wolfram and Hart is the second most trusted part of Lucifer's enforcers just under Ava. That's probably why they had the gun. What better way to make sure no human could get it than to keep it in Hell. If you want to know if it works, you can try it on me," she offers. Future Dean makes a grab for the Colt, but it flies into Kate's. "How paranoid are you Winchester?"

"I've been asking myself that question every hour since getting here," Present Dean comments on the issue.

"Shut up," Future Dean orders.

"Getting back to the story, the Senior Partners of Wolfram and Hart didn't seem to want any competition for causing the end of the world. According to the files I stole, it took the entire Circle of the Black Thorn to hurt Lucifer and even then they found themselves at a stand off. They called a truce in the end. The Circle is gone now, but Lucifer's been building up his forces since then. This gun might be the only thing we have to stop him, but I can't go after him alone."

"So, demon lady. What you're getting at is that you want me to trust you and lead my team on what will probably be a suicidal charge to kill the Devil?" Future Dean asks.

"There's more to my plan, but in the end, yeah, that's pretty much it. Unless you have a better idea," she says to him; eyes turning black.

"I do, but I'll gladly take the Colt back and you're free to go."

"Not on your life."

"I'd take that offer if I were you. The last demon that 'helped' me and my brother helped set the end in motion."

"You are so paranoid," Kate says with a roll of her eyes standing up.

"Wait," Present Dean stops her. "Though part of me does agree with my douchey future self..."

"You have such a way with words," Future Dean says.

"Whatever. We need all the help we can get at this point, Future me. She has files on Lucifer after all. That's more than I can say about you at the present time."

"You're actually considering working with a demon?" Future Dean asks in disbelief.

"Not all demons are evil you prejudiced scumbag!" Dawn snaps at Future Dean. Buffy spots Future Dean going for his shot gun and quickly restrains him.

"You're supposed to be a Vampire slayer and yet here you are protecting two of them. Some heroine you are," Future Dean sneers.

"I take it you've forgotten how the angels aren't exactly all that good too and they're supposed to be friendly messengers of peace, Future Me," Present Dean reminds him.

"I don't care. I don't work with demons," Future Dean stubbornly states.

"Half demon," Kate corrects.

"Screw you. Nothing you guys say will make me change my," Future Dean is cut off by Buffy hitting him in the back of the head and knocking him out.

"Sorry. He was starting to bug me," Buffy half apologizes.

"Me too. So what do you have for us, Kate?" Present Dean asks.

"Hopefully a way for us to strike Lucifer at his most vulnerable," she answers.

* * *

A portal opens up inside of the Hellmouth and drops Illyria off just at the edge of a cliff. She clutches her shoulder while the yellow glow dies out of her eyes.

"Wow. Even with all the power we took from you, I thought capturing a vampire would be easy for a demon of your caliber," Ava vituperates Illyria. Illyria stares daggers at Ava and charges her. Ava catches her by the throat, then puts her into an arm lock, and turns her to face the edge of the cliff. "We're on the same team Illyria. You don't owe these humans anything at all," Ava says keeping a tight grip on the struggling demon. "Unless...you're not holding back because there's still some of Fred still locked inside of you is there?"

Illyria doesn't answer, but Ava just smirks. "Well if there is, we'll just have to fix that won't we?"

Ava once again takes hold of the sides of Illyria's face. Her palms grow with a white light engulfing all of Illyria's face as it shifts between her form and Fred's. When the light ceases Illyria's eyes are yellow again.

 _That should be enough so they can't beat her out of my control,_  Ava thinks. "Look over the cliff Illyria. I think you'll like what you see."

Illyria obeys without question and looks over the cliff. Thousands, maybe more, of Turok Han vampires are waiting at the bottom of the Hell Mouth.

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Rising Stakes

"Come on Anya. You can do it. Concentrate!" Anya yells to herself with her arms outstretched at the cage bars. Her face is scrunched up like she's having a migrane and blood is dripping out of her nose. "Come on...ugh!" She drops her arms and falls back down to the floor; panting feverishly and sweat drenching her face.

"What part of being in a devil's trap equals no power do you not understand?" Meg asks in the adjacent cell.

"Shut up. I need absolute silence," Anya says wearily standing to her feet. "I-I-I've got to get out of here. Have to stop Ava."

"People have tried and failed, remember?" Meg reminds her. "Even if you do escape have you forgotten that I told you GHOULS are guarding every exit?"

"Me be threatened by ghouls? Don't you know who I am?" Anya asks offended.

"Anyanka or something like that. The ex-patron saint of scorned women...how does a demon get referred to as a saint?"

"People prayed for justified revenge so I guess that's how it worked. I never questioned it since it was fun for me though I sort of do feel bad for one or two revenge spells. Bunnies always scared me, but the ones I had to conjure on this one guy...ugh!" She shudders.

"A demon feeling remorse? Now I've seen everything," Ava says entering the room.

"Don't you have anything BETTER to do?" Meg complains.

"Not at the moment, no. But soon, thanks to Anya here, my plans will come to fruition and then you'll get to see what real power is like."

"We've seen real power Ava and you don't have it," Meg comments on her rival.

"Lucifer's power is still God given. Well sort of. What I want is something far worse. It gives me a rush just thinking about it. But I've got other people to mess with so I'll check with you guys later. Bye." Ava waves to the two and both demons give her the finger. Ava is un-phased and goes on her merry way.

* * *

Nearly every file Kate had stolen from Wolfram and Hart lay scattered on the cabin table. Several camp dwellers standing around it to hear what she has to say.

"Ok, according to these files, Lucifer has two primary weaknesses. The first is that he has to ingest large amounts of demon blood in order to keep his vessel sustained. Given how there is an endless supply of demons for him to feed off of, cutting him off isn't exactly the best option. The only other way of having a remote chance at beating him lies with the Hellmouth."

"What does the Hellmouth have to do with this?" Buffy asks.

"Haven't you all wondered how Lucifer can be so powerful despite essentially being cut off from Heaven? He's drawing most of his power from the Hellmouth. I don't know how, but he is according to the files. If we cut him off from the Hellmouth it'll make him significantly more vulnerable. Maybe vulnerable enough to use this," Kate finishes holding up the Colt.

"I'm sensing a 'but'," Present Dean says. Kate sighs and nods to the group.

"Given how omnipotent Lucifer is, finding a way to cut him off from the Hellmouth is close to impossible. The only way to do that for sure is to destroy the whole thing, but if we manage that, there's a 99.9% chance we'll destroy all of Sunnydale in the process," Kate reveals.

"Sunnydale's dead anyway," Future Dean bluntly states. "What's one city to save the entire Earth...what's left of it anyway." Buffy opens her mouth to speak.

"Don't," Future Dean cuts off. "I'm not saying that I fully buy demon lady's plan, but it sounds pretty plausible at the moment. We're running out of options and since the angels don't seem intent on bringing either you or my weak ass past self back to the past I say we check it out," Future Dean declares. Buffy briefly glares at Kate, who gives her an apologetic look.

"I said 99.9%. There's a slim chance Sunnydale won't get wiped out," she says to try and calm Buffy's fears. Buffy doesn't look convinced.

"We'd be doing those people a favor anyway Buffy. Half of Sunnydale is quarantined and demonic activity has grown exponentially since the virus broke out. Don't tell me you've never made a decision to save many innocent lives at the cost of a few."

"No I haven't because I'd have never gotten myself into the situation in the first place," Buffy states.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you didn't even know Lucifer was free until you were brought here. I might not have won, but at least I was aware of the bigger picture."

"Hey! I was busy dealing with an unstoppable Hell goddess and fucking died to save the world! For the second time I might add!"

"And what have you done since coming back from the dead?" Future Dean questions. Buffy doesn't answer him; in part not wanting to reveal that her biggest threat since coming back to life has been the Trio.

"That's what I thought 'savior'," he chastises her. "If any of you want to come, I suggest you get packing. We've got a long drive ahead of us. Dismissed."

The team disperses from the Cabin and heads back to their quarters. Buffy walks back to her cabin thinking back to what Future Dean said to her.

"Again, I'm really sorry about him, Buffy," Present Dean apologizes catching up to the Slayer.

"It's not that, Dean. He-he has a point about me coming back and not knowing about Lucifer. The signs were probably all around us, but I didn't know because I was busy dealing with a considerably minor threat."

"Well you know what they say..."

"Better late than never. Yeah, I know. What your future self said rattled me, but not that much," Buffy quips to Present Dean.

"That's the Buffy we all know and love," Xander says exiting his and Buffy's cabin with Pamela.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asks noticing the backpack slung over his shoulder.

"What do you think? I'm coming with you guys," he says smiling goofily. "I had a vision earlier of you guys heading for Sunnydale and Pamela helped me pack."

"Xander, have you forgotten that you can't see?"

"Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them. That advice was good enough for Obi Wan Kenobi and is good enough for me," Xander says cockily. "Besides, you'll need me incase I have any of my headache inducing visions. That and it's Sunnydale. You can't leave me out of this homecoming, Buff."

"I'm in too," Lily says joining the group. "Two slayers are better than one after all."

"Just don't turn evil on me like the last Slayer I teamed up with," Buffy requests of Lily.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Lily assures her smiling.

"You're not gonna last a second in a brawl without us," Spike announces stepping into the team along with Dawn.

"Student isn't going anywhere without the master," Pamela says.

"Got room for one more?" Kate asks and Buffy nods.

"So, I guess we're the Scoobies 2.0," Xander throws out given the new recruits.

"The Scoobies?" Kate questions.

"To be honest I don't remember how we started that name," Buffy reveals.

"Well if you guys ever do make it back to your time, look me up in L.A. My younger self will want to be apart of this," Kate asks of the team.

"Speaking of which, what exactly are the angels waiting for?" Buffy wonders.

"The angel that brought me here said he'd come back for me in three days," Present Dean answers.

"The last time I saw the angel that brought me here, he told me not to die. Given how we're going into the hornet's nest, I''m surprised he's not stopping me."

* * *

Gabriel finished off the last of his Snickers bar and tossed the empty wrapper into the holy fire that surrounded him. "You can't keep me in here forever, you realize," he comments.

"Maybe not forever, but by the time you free yourself it'll be too late. You shouldn't have gotten involved brother," Lucifer sighs.

"I've heard of sibling rivalry, but you're taking things a bit too far don't you think? Why can't you just accept humanity?"

"Because they are imperfections," Lucifer simply answers circling Gabriel.

"Newsflash! They are only imperfections because of you and The First Evil!" Gabriel spits at his brother.

"I merely tested the first humans in Eden and they failed. They thought they could usurp God and as such don't deserve to inhabit this beautiful world."

"Nobody's perfect, Lucy. Even our father has a few marks on his record like flooding the Earth and apparently not showing you how to cope with caring for others. There's always going to be evil on Earth. What should matter are the people willing to stand up and keep it safe."

Lucifer laughs at Gabriel's defense of humanity. "You've lived amongst them for far too long brother. We are the only TRUE children of God." Lucifer snaps his fingers and disappears leaving Gabriel trapped in the holy fire.

"He's right you know. Humans are flawed," Ava says.

"I'm looking at the primary example," Gabriel seethes.

"And I wouldn't trade it for anything on Earth. The power I feel is incredible and I'm so close to unlocking something even greater once I get that wretched vampire in my grasp." Ava says exhilarated.

"You really don't know what you're messing with do you?" Gabriel asks her. "Admittedly I don't either, but invoking demonic forces is never a good thing; demon invoking the powers or not."

"I know what I'm doing. I've known since the moment I brought Lily back from the grave," Ava snidely remarks.

"I wouldn't consider your victory assured yet." 

"If you're referring to the rejuvenated Scooby Gang I couldn't be any less afraid of them. Buffy has her friends and I have mine." Ava snaps her fingers and some familiar individuals enter the room. Among them are the brainwashed Angel and Illyria, but also with them are Gunn, Lindsey, Doyle, and Wesley.

"Things are about to get so much more fun," Ava gloats.

**To Be Continued...**


	10. The Storm Before the Hurricane

The teams loaded up their vehicles and were on their way to Sunnydale. Spike and Dawn riding with Pamela and Xander, windows blacked out to shield them from the sun, in case the other hunters got any ideas. Buffy decided to ride with Present Dean. Kate joined them as did Lily. The both fell asleep in the backseat of Present Dean's care about 2 hours into the drive.

"And that about covers my life story," Present Dean says to the drowsy Buffy.

"...I thought my life was rough, but you've had to deal with this since you were four?" Buffy asks bewildered.

"Yep," Dean answers like it's no big deal.

"How could you possibly deal with that sort of burden?" Buffy asks him. A sullen look takes over Dean's face and he sighs.

"I haven't. I've tried, but never truly conquered it. The only thing that keeps me going really is that people get to live another day. That and my brother Sam. Guess that's why future me is such a jerk. A lot of people are dead and that includes Sam."

 _He doesn't know about Sam_ , Buffy thinks, but keeps it to herself.

In truth she was at a loss for words. Her life as a Slayer was nothing compared to this. She at least had her friends to help her through it all.

"Such a lonely life," she says.

"You get used to it after a while," Present Dean sighs. Buffy wants to say something, but can't think of the words and only yawns. "You should get some sleep Buffy. I'm used to driving long distances on my own. I need to think anyway," Dean tells her. Another long yawn leaves Buffy and her eyes shut; laying her head back into the soft seat and slipping off into a much needed slumber.

"Rest easy, Buffy," he says; brushing a little hair out of her face.

* * *

"And so the pawns all steadily arrive," The First says still in Dark Willow's form. "What is it that you plan to do with them once they arrive?" It asks Ava.

"That's for me to know and you to maybe find out. Just what are you really? You aren't like anything I've ever seen and I've seen a lot in my time downstairs."

"Everything has an opposite in life, child. Even God, though people to this day associate that with Lucifer. They forget Lucifer followed God at one time. But me. I'm above any demon. Above anything that calls itself evil. I'm its purest concentration."

"All the good it will do you when you can't harm people."

"I'm a leader. I shouldn't have to dirty my hands when I have people to do it for me. Like you."

"Hold up. I don't follow anybody, but myself."

"Funny how whenever someone says that they do follow someone that they greatly fear. That's probably why you're on this little scavenger hunt of yours. To go beyond what you are. Little fool. You think Lucifer will let you get that far?"

"Shut up. I came down here to taunt you. Not the other way around," Ava says not making eye contact with The First.

"Taunting is kind of my thing, you dirty girl. The mind is a lot harder to heal than the body. But I suggest you get topside before you miss all the fun."

Ava scoffs at The First and turns her back on it. She runs for the stairs leading from the Hellmouth back to the school.

"Nice talking with you!" The First calls out to her.

* * *

**Sunnydale, California**

**Population: Unknown. It's somewhere in the low thousands**

"Buffy! Hey Buffy, wake up!" A chipper voice yells out to her while also tapping the window on Buffy's side of the car. She stirs awake to see, of course, fan girl Becky's smiling face. Buffy opens the car and makes her way out into her old town; bathed in the darkness of the night.

"Man. Feels like it was only yesterday that we risked life and limb to get you out of here and now we're back. Though it was more like two days ago as opposed to just yesterday," Becky says in her usual hyper fashion.

"Do you ever stop?" Buffy blurts out.

"Yes, but only when I'm asleep. I know it's annoying, but people have their own ways of dealing with stressful situations. This is just one side of me Buffy and I don't think you want to see the other. It'll change your outlook on me and probably not for the better. But given the brave new world we live in now, you're bound to see it eventually. So remember me as you do now. K?" Becky then gives Buffy an unexpected hug then merrily skips off to join the other hunters.

"You'll get used to her after a while," Pamela tells Buffy.

"When did we get here?" Buffy asks rubbing her eyes.

"Just a few minutes ago. Dean wanted to let you sleep a little longer. Becky, of course, could barely contain herself. She probably sees you more as a savior than even Xander does and that's saying a lot. But let's continue this conversation indoors shall we," she suggests.

"Lead on," Buffy says and the group heads into the deserted Bronze.

* * *

Someone watches the group as they head inside using night vision. A man dressed in commando attire puts away his night vision goggles and pulls out a radio.

"We've got some new arrivals. All armed well, but not in greater numbers compared to our own. What do you want us to do? Over," The commando asks.

"Have the team converge and move in to see what we can scavenge. Let's do this with as few casualties as possible. Over," The other commando relays back.

"Got it," the first commando responds.

* * *

"This place has seen better days," Buffy murmurs as the gang gathers around a pool table. Kate takes out a map and unfolds it onto the table.

"For those of you that don't know, the Hellmouth is located inside Sunnydale High underneath the library."

Knowing all of this already Buffy breaks away from the group and paces around the Bronze. It's a mess for lack of a better word. Most of the pool tables were turned over. Blood splattered across walls, the floors, everywhere. The stage was one of the few things left intact though the names of a few songs were written in blood behind it such as Hells Bells and Highway to Hell.

"This was probably the most lively place in all of Sunnydale for the first year or so after your death," Dawn says from behind her. "The end seems to have a thing for unleashing people's primal desires because everyday tomorrow might not come for some poor soul."

"Never take up motivational speaking, Dawn."

"Just trying to break the silence Buffy," Dawn says, but her eyes catch sight of something.

A small object slides into focus stopping at Buffy's feet. Her eyes widened in shock and she turns to run and shouts "GRENADE!" It goes off, but turns out not to be a grenade, but a smoke bomb.

It quickly fills up the area obscuring everyone's vision as more smoke bombs fly into the Bronze. Spike's shifts his face into vampire and gets ready for action when a bolt of electricity shocks him from behind!

"Not again," he groans and collapses onto one of the tables as several commandos rush into the Bronze.

Present Dean throws out a punch at one of them, but the soldier blocks it and a second shoves Dean onto one of the pool tables to restrain him.

Dawn attacks, but misses a soldier who sees her fangs and pulls out a stake. Buffy kicks him in the chest sending him crashing into the stage breaking part of the front.

"Buffy get down!" Lily warns then pulls Buffy to the floor as an electricity blast flies over both their heads.

More electrical bolts fire off out amidst the chaos as Buffy got up, but stayed low. One of the soldiers falls in front of Buffy and she wrenches out his gun from his grip. She turns with it and aims at a soldier behind her just as he aims at her.

"Buffy?" He asks suddenly lowering his gun and pulling off his mask.

"Riley?"

"Hold your fire now!" Riley commands his troops right as someone activates the air conditioning clearing away most of the smoke. The hunters and the commandos all locked in a Mexican standoff.

"Buffy...you're supposed..."

"Dead. I know. Had to explain myself like 3 times already," Buffy cuts off.

"Well there's no mistaking the Buffy wit, but still," Riley snaps his fingers and one of his soldiers pulls a bottle of water out of his pack and hands it to Buffy. "Have a drink."

Buffy snatches the bottle and takes a long gulp of the Holy Water. "Satisfied?" She asks wiping away some of the water trickling down her neck.

"Yes," Riley answers setting his gun aside.

"You want to tell your men to stand down before they break off my arms?" Present Dean asks Riley. Riley nods to his men and they lower all their weapons.

"I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours," Buffy says. Riley turns to his men again.

"It's alright. I trust them. Well, I trust _her_ at least," Riley clarifies. "Officially my team and I are scavengers. The military has been running low on ammo for a while now, but people aren't so eager to part with their weapons in this apocalyptic world. Unofficially we're all demon hunters. Figured this was the best way to get access to better weapons and funding. We're made up of both human and demon alike."

"I know. Not all demons are evil," Future Dean says to cut off Kate before she says anything.

"You're real lucky Anya hadn't been present or..."

"Wait? Anya's alive?"

"Xander? I thought you were..."

"Save it. What about Anya," Xander cuts off with an edge to his voice.

"Well, we let her join up with us after Sunnydale High got blown up again. She made a few deals and regained half her power. We sent her on an assassination attempt against Ava and haven't heard back from her since."

"You sent her against Ava by herself!?" Xander snaps. "If I could see you, I'd slug you! But since I can't all I can do is yell really loudly and hope it gets my point across!"

"You're not the only one that lost someone they love, Harris," Riley says back fiercely calm. Buffy looks at Riley's hand and widens when she notices he's wearing a wedding ring.

"We've all got our own personal scores to settle with Ava," Future Dean says. "We're demon hunters as well. Think it's best we all sit down and talk."

"Sure, but first. How are you alive?" Riley questions Buffy.

"Angels," she answers simply.

"Really?" Riley asks with some disbelief.

"Really," Castiel answers. The lights in the room go dim and Cas' eyes turn blue . A shadow of two large wings materialize on the wall, but then fizzle out and Castiel collapses onto a table.

"Man. I-I-I didn't know I could still do that. Hahahahaha." Riley looks from Castiel to Buffy with even more disbelief.

"Don't ask. He's happy right now," Buffy sighs.

Thus the teams began to collaborate. Destroying the Hellmouth and possibly Sunnydale with it didn't sit well with Riley of course, but he claims to not be blind to the big picture. Future Dean's respnse to that was "I think I like this guy" and gave his first legitimate smile (well, more like a snide smirk) since Buffy came to this world. Riley's team offered to take first watch while the rest of them prepared to get some rest from the long drive.

"Dean," Future Dean calls to his younger self. "There's something you need to know about Sam." He doesn't even wait for Present Dean to ask what and heads off into another room.

"Man is this what I'm like to other people?" Present Dean asks himself.

"Yes."

"Shut up, Cas," Present Dean orders and goes after himself.

* * *

**Quarantine Zone**

**Keep Out**

A lone figure laughs at the warning sign then checks his watch. After five seconds machine gun fire is heard not too far from his location.

"What the HELL ARE THESE THINGS!?" A soldier cries out.

"SHOOT IT! SHOOT IT! AHHHHH!" The bullets continue to fire in the distance and then slowly die out after two minutes. The figure smiles, adjusts his glasses, and holds up his open palm. Part of the fence dissolves away into nothing. The figure takes out a knife and makes a swift cut on his arm. The blood flowing and dripping onto the street.

"Come and get it," he chuckles.

* * *

"Dawnie? Why are you staring at me like that?" Buffy asks.

"You know why," she responds crossing her arms.

"No I don't. Hence why I'm asking," Buffy quips.

"You've been by Dean's side since he got here from what I've seen."

"Please don't tell me you're getting at what I think you are? I barely know the guy...ok I know his life story and he knows mine and we happen to have a lot in common, but it isn't anything like that."

"You've always been attracted to bad boys, big sister..."Dawn stops talking and begins scanning the room.

"Dawn? What is it?" Buffy asks taking hold of the Scythe. Dawn sniffs at the air and curses.

* * *

"So what is it you want to talk about this time, Future me?" Present Dean leans up against the wall a fair distance away from his future self in case he wanted to start hitting him again.

"If we attempt this plan, you're going to see Lucifer. There's something you should know about him. About 5 years ago Sam and a band of hunters made their final stand against Lucifer in Detroit. I wasn't there, but from what I heard from survivor accounts, it was a mass slaughter. I know I told you that Sam is dead, but his isn't. That day in Detroit he made a deal. He said 'yes'."

"You want to run that by me again?" Present Dean asks with ice in his voice. "Lucifer's been riding in Sam this whole time and you never told me! ?"

"I was hoping the angels would've pulled you out by now, but there's no getting around the fact that Lucifer will appear when we attack the Hellmouth. Sam said 'yes' to spare humanity from Lucifer, which is why he's been wiping us out with his personal army as opposed to getting rid of us on his own. I don't like saying 'yes' to the angels anymore than you do, but Dad gave us a simple job. To protect Sammy and if you want to do so before Lucifer gets his hands on him, you'll say 'yes' to Michael."

"What happened to you?" Present Dean asks.

"I lost. Plain and simple."

"No you haven't. You've only lost when you stopped fighting and looks like you still are to me," Present Dean says.

"If this is you trying to get me to see reason," Future Dean begins.

"Dean!" Dawn shouts out racing into their conversation alongside Buffy.

"Dawn? What's wrong?" Present Dean asks.

"Croats. I can smell them. They got through the quarantine somehow and are headed this way," she quickly relays.

"But that's impossible," Future Dean says when gunfire sounds from outside. The team races out into the main area of the Bronze. One of Riley's soldiers flies through the air and hits the wall, head first, snapping his neck. A multitude of snarling Croats race into Bronze and an all out free for all commences.

Dawn deflects a Croat's punch and hits it in the face, snapping its neck. Buffy twirls the scythe decapitating one Croat then impales one behind her, then jerks the scythe forward impaling a second.

Future Dean smacks one in the face with a shotgun and then blows its head off while Present Dean grabs a pool stick and jams it into the right eye of a Croat.

Lily throws a Croat across the room, but another tackles her from behind to the floor. It tries to take a bite out of her, but Lily slams the back of her head into it knocking it away from her. She snatches the leg of a third and swings it with great force at another group of Croats mowing them down.

Buffy splits one right down the middle with her scythe when the exit door bursts open behind her shoving her to the floor. Buffy turns on her back and gasps.

"Angel," she breathes out.

"Not quite," he answers and kicks her in the stomach sending her a decent feet away from him.

"Get the younger Summers!" He orders and Doyle, Illyria, Wesley, Lindsey, and Gunn race into the fray.

Gunn reveals two stakes and immediately sprints at Spike. He stabs both forward, but Spike dodges them and hits Gunn in his chest over his heart. Gunn sprawls back, but chucks both stakes. Spike catches them, but growls out in pain. Dropping both stakes to the floor.

"Coated in holy water bitch!" He yells and throws a small bottle of it from his jacket hitting Spike in the face. His cries out in pure pain allowing Gunn to launch a furious blow at his right temple knocking him over into a chair.

Dawn appears and punches Gunn in the ribs sending him flying, but Doyle hops into her path. Face shifting to demon form. He halts her punch and tries to restrain her, but Lily ambushes him from behind. Doyle goes flying and lands on top of Gunn on the other side of the club.

Illyria grabs Lily's shoulder and forces her to face her. They lash out at each other and send themselves falling to the floor; wrestling one another for control.

A crowd of Croats corners Xander off near the stage. He holds up his cane and then un-sheaths a blade from within it.

"Been waiting to try this out," he says. The Croats charge and Xander concentrates to his fullest.

An image of the direction the Croats are attacking from floods his mind and he slices to his right slitting the first's throat. He ducks and cuts into the stomach of another Croat coating his blade in blood.

He concentrates and another image comes to his aid allowing him to deck the Croat to his left in its cheek and he slices into its neck. He holds onto his head hoping for another image, but it ends as soon as it starts and Xander falls onto the stage in exhaustion

Searing pain courses into his shoulder and he screams out as several Croats converge on him.

"NO!" Pamela screeches out in anguish firing wildly into the crowd of creatures. Her bullets connect, but she continues to fire like a woman possessed. "Leave him alone! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She commands firing once more bringing down the last Croat. She runs to Xander side and pulls out the knife in his shoulder.

"Hang on! You hear me!" She orders.

"My over confidence was my weakness, master," Xander jokes as Pamela pulls him up to get him away from the action. Two Croats cut them off, but a barrage of machine gun fire tears into their bodies.

"Get moving! I'll cover you!" Becky yells to them both.

Becky is dual wielding a machine gun and shock rifle; taking down or stunning anything in her range of sight.

"That's right! I'm going all Linda Hamilton on you fuckers!" She curses taking another one out. Suddenly something comes charging at her at full speed. She pumps it full of lead and electricity, but it refuses to yield. It collides with Becky and throws them both to the floor.

It's a Turok Han! The creature snarls at her face and lunges for her neck. Becky frantically jams her gun in its mouth, but that only drives it into a frenzy. Slashing at her with its hands! Cutting into multiple sections of her face; blood coursing down, which seems to drive it even more insane. Dawn's foot connects with its chin sending the ancient vampire off Becky and sliding across the floor.

"Becky. Are you al...right?" Dawn asks watching the blood drip from Becky's face. Becky doesn't have a chance to answer as Dawn is hit by an electricity blast and collapses to the floor.

"Riley! What the Hell! ?" She yells at the commando.

"Thank me later! Get going now!" He orders and evades another Turok Han's attack. It lunges at him, but Kate telekinetically tosses it away from Riley and at a wall.

Riley nods to Kate. She nods back and then resumes the fight. The moment her back is turned to him, Riley turns to Dawn. He reaches into a bag over his shoulder and pulls out a small silver orb.

"Riley...what are you...doing?" Dawn weakly questions him; vision fading in and out. Fractions of the raging battle registering with her mind.

"Muca! Fie as asa! Fie as asa!" Riley starts to chant as his orb glows brightly. Faint tint of yellow in his eyes.

Kate meanwhile cocks her shotgun, but a third Turok Han flanks her; tearing off some the flesh on her right cheek. She goes down and the Turok Han goes in for the kill when its head explodes and it turns to dust; revealing Future Dean and his smoking shot gun where it once stood.

"Did you just-?"

"Yes, you're welcome, keep shooting!" He confirms, accepts thanks, and orders in one breath.

"Etnimagur atsaeca arongi nu! Enmaod! Rolpmi et!" Riley continues. Anyone attempting to interrupt him being attacked by either Croats or the Turok Han.

"What are you doing Riley! ?" Buffy charges him, but a swift sword strike cut into her advance.

"Hello Buffy," Wesley greets her and goes on the attack.

Buffy blocks his attacks with her sword, but he proves more adept than she expected. Wesley doesn't once let up forcing Buffy further and further away from Dawn. She blocks one stroke and forces both weapons to the floor.

Wesley's palm glows and a singeing fireball erupts from it. Buffy uses her arm to shield her face and the ball burns into her skin forcing her off of Wesley's sword.

"Since when can you do that? Or fight for that matter?" She pants putting out the flame.

"There's a lot I can do that you never found out. You were too busy being above us and the rules. Well now I can even the playing field, dirty girl." His blade vibrantly glows and both fighters swing their weapons. They connect sending sparks flying everywhere.

"Ruteinevni tse mutidrep DOUQ!" Riley finishes and both Dawn and the orb are bathed in a pulsating light. Dawn writhes on the ground in pain; something being violently ripped out of her body and into the orb.

"DAWN!" Buffy cries out.

She breaks away from the weapon lock and sprints for her sister. Illyria over comes Lily and throws her away like an annoyance. Lily staggers to her feet and watches Buffy run to Dawn's rescue when her eyes notice something forming in front of Buffy's path.

Not stopping to think, Lily rushes to intercept; the portal growing larger by the second. Buffy is about to get sucked into it when Lily shoves her out of harms way; falling into the portal in Buffy's place.

* * *

**2009**

Lily falls face first onto a soft carpet. The sounds of the raging battle gone in an instant.

 _Am I dead_ , she wonders.

"Tara and Willow, you wonderful wiccans! You did it!" She hears an unfamiliar voice cheer. She lifts her head a few inches to see Tara and Willow unclasp hands and hug one another. She also spots Dawn only she appears a little younger than the one she saw. Xander...he isn't wearing his sunglasses and is the first to notice something is wrong.

"Houston. We have a problem," he says breaking the Scoobies out of their celebration.

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Drastic Measures

"Lily!" Buffy calls out rushing to the portal. There's a white flash and it vanishes from sight taking the other Slayer with it. "No!" Buffy yells, but stops in her tracks missing the strike of a sword inches from her face.

Buffy strikes back with the Scythe, but Lindsey parries her attack and manages to clip Buffy's chest. She stumbles back and Lindsey steps forward when Wesley cuts him off.

"She's mine," he darkly declares and Lindsey backs off from Buffy.

"Never thought I'd see the day you'd grow a pair, Wesley," Buffy insults her old Watcher.

"Always with the quips. Never serious," Wesley says in a tone that even catches Buffy by surprise.

Buffy stands on her guard as Wesley admires his glowing weapon. Both almost oblivious to the battle taking place behind them.

* * *

Riley opens up his pack and places the glowing orb inside of it; glancing at the raging fight as one of Future Dean's men soars over his head and crashes into one of the Bronze's pool tables. His demon soldiers blasting every living thing in sight.

"What did you do to her?" Riley looks over his shoulder to see Becky. He devilishly grins and turns to Dawn.

"Why don't you ask her?" He says to Becky. Dawn is suddenly on her feet, changes to her vampire face, and leaps at Becky. Becky falls back and kicks out her feet hitting Dawn in the throat and knocking her away.

 _All the good that'll do me when she doesn't breath!_  Becky berates herself as Dawn jumps up and attacks again pinning Becky to the ground.

"Gonna go out on a limb and say he stole your soul," Becky says holding Dawn back from her neck with all her might.

"What was your first clue?" Dawn asks in a voice far different from her original and then sinks her teeth into Becky's neck.

"AHHH!" Becky screams. Dawn continues to drain Becky of her blood when she feels a hot burning sensation on her neck.

She jerks away from Becky, who then hits her in the face with her necklace that has a crucifix attached. Dawn collapses to the floor and Becky wraps the necklace around her neck in an effort to decapitate her. Dawn grabs at the necklace, but it burns her hands. Becky pulls harder, but suddenly breaks off and swings the necklace behind her.

It cuts into part of Angel's face, but he sneers, and decks Becky in the mouth propelling her back to the floor.

* * *

Buffy clashes with Wesley then they jump back from one another.

"You shouldn't have lasted this long," she says; almost panting in fact.

"That's the job Buffy. It changes you. Certainly changed Rupert and for the best I might add. He truly was the best of us," Wesley marvels and strikes out at Buffy. She dodges his first two strikes and their weapons lock on the third blasting off sparks.

"Not motivated by the teachings of the Council," he continues and breaks away from Buffy. He swings his blade missing Buffy's stomach by inches and throws a fireball as a follow up. Buffy ducks, but the ball singes part of her back. Buffy cries out, but throws the Scythe up in defense stopping Wesley as he slams down his sword at her.

"But for his father's love for you. A trait almost unheard of amongst Watchers. Then again, you had the same effect on Merrick and look where that got him."

"Shut up!" Buffy screams with venom in her voice.

She springs up shoving Wesley into a wall. The impact creating a sizeable hole in it. Buffy stabs the pointed end of the Scythe forward, but Wesley spins out of the way and cuts at Buffy's throat.

Buffy reacts fast and catches the blade inches away from her neck. Wesley smirks and pulls back slicing into Buffy's hand. She bites down on the pain and takes hold of the Scythe again. Their weapons connect yet again, but the recoil bounces Buffy back while Wesley maintains full control.

"I always respected Giles. I was sure to tell him that when I took his head off. A fast death for a worthy soul." Buffy's puts the Scythe into a vice grip lets out a viscious swing, which Wesley parries with ease.

"Fighting through anger won't get you anywhere. Haven't I taught you anything. Oh that's right. I didn't."

"Shut up, Wesley! SHUT! UP!" Buffy swipes at his head, but he dives beneath Buffy while taking a long swing into her waist. It connects and Buffy gasps collapses to the ground.

"Good thing Rupert can't see what a disgrace you've become," Wesley criticizes and kicks Buffy in the mouth; blood spurting out of it from that one kick.

* * *

Dawn tackles Becky back to the floor and immediately starts drinking from her again.

Gunn slices and dices at Spike getting closer and closer to taking his head off.

Lindsey dodges Castiel's gun shot, slices into his wrist, cuts across his stomach, and hits him straight in the chin knocking him down.

"Some soldier of the lord," he mutters and stabs his sword back into one of Riley's good soldiers.

Castiel steadies himself and takes in all the carnage. Spotting Angel about to break Present Dean's neck. Dawn draining Becky. Wesley about to finish off Buffy. The rest of Angel's team, particularly Illyria and Doyle, laying waste to Future Dean's troops and whoever was good on Riley's team.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Castiel screams, but his voice quickly losses its humanity and transforms into a high pitched wail.

Everyone drops what they are doing and clamps their hands over their ears. Glasses shatter, lights burn out, people writhe on the floor in agony and Cas refuses to stop.

Angel and his team along with Dawn and Riley painfully run themselves over to Illyria, who activates a portal and teleports them all to safety. Some of Riley's demon forces smoke out of their meat suits and the Turok Han retreat too. The croats all dropping dead to the floor.

Kate turns to Castiel and throws him with her mind. He flies back right into the bar counter, which breaks his concentration and brings his voice back to normal.

"Ok. I REALLY didn't know I could still do that," he murmurs trying to get his bearings.

"I-i-i...is everyone ok?" Present Dean asks shakily.

"Did you really just ask that?" Future Dean asks back. The entire room is a mass of corpses, bullets, clips, knives, blood, and a little dust if anyone was lucky enough to get a Turok Han. Buffy watches it all in horror. Just absorbing it sends shivers running up her spine as blood seeps out of the area Wesley sliced into. The last sensation she feels is falling, but someone catches her.

* * *

**The Present**

Lily sits on a couch in Buffy's home surrounded by Xander, Dawn, Tara, Willow, and Spike. Giles pacing in the background mumbling obscenities about the damages to the space time continuum.

"Alright blondie. Start talking," Spike orders.

"Spike! We just ripped her out of her own time. You can't expect her to be in an incredibly talkie mood," Willow chastises.

"I'm not really complaining about being taken away. What the world was like, I can't even begin to describe," Lily says.

"Well then can you at least start with your name?" Xander asks.

"I'm Lily: The Vampire Slayer," she answers and Giles ceases his pacing.

"Excuse me?" He asks.

"In my time, I'm the last living Slayer. I've been resurrected twice. Once by a demon and before that by The Watchers Council..."

"Impossible. The Council would never resurrect a Slayer; not even a potential. They'd never even consider it an option in their most desperate hour," Giles claims.

"Look, I don't know how, but the Slayer line got corrupted and the power became lost. They could only bring it back through resurrection and I was it by luck of the draw."

"Seems pretty logical of The Council to do so if there were no more Slayers, Giles," Tara says.

"Logical yes, but it goes against the very rules the Shadow Men created when they made the First Slayer. Ressurections can cause unpredictable side effects for the Slayer line. The power is not meant to be given back or shared," he explains.

"What about Buffy and Faith?" Dawn asks.

"A loophole in the rules since Buffy was naturally revived. But since magic was involved with Lily's resurrection anything could happen."

"But nothing happened when we resurrected Buffy. Everything's fine...besides the post traumatic removal from Heaven, but we were acting in her best interests, and thought she was in Hell because of her jumping into the portal, and I couldn't live with myself thinking that's what became of her!"

"Willow! Calm down!" Spike snaps at her.

"Don't yell at her! She's worried. We all are," Dawn says.

"She's still alive at least for now," Lily says.

"Define 'for now'," Giles requests.

"You pulled me back in the midst of an ambush. When I saw the portal I panicked and just wanted to save her," Lily apologizes to Giles.

"Come on guys. It's Buffy. Whatever she was fighting there it's nothing she can't handle," Xander says to brighten the mood.

"We're fighting Lucifer," Lily reveals.

"Lucifer...as in the Devil? He's real?" Xander asks.

"Yes you bloody idiot," Spike insults. "Heard that his cage has so much security surrounding it that any demon that gets within a five mile radius of it is immediately vaporized. Exactly how is he free?"

"Never mind how he is free!" Giles shouts. "Tara. Willow. You must redo the spell at once and for pete's sake be more specific this time," he says quietly furious.

"Sorry. He gets like that when he's worried about Buffy," Dawn says.

"I can't blame him," Lily tells her.

 _I sure hope you're alright Buffy,_  she thinks.

* * *

**Ava's Hell House**

"Stop, stop, stop, STOP!" A demon screams through the muffle over her mouth.

"Where's the enjoyment in that?" Ava asks casually running a finger over where the demon's host's heart would be.

Ava clamps her fist above it drawing out even louder screams. The thick black smoke from the demon being painfully ripped out of its meat suit. Tearing through every inch of flesh possible on its way out.

Ava laughs sardonically and releases her psychic grip. The demon's breaths come out in slow and long pants making Ava smirk at her.

"Man, I never get tired of doing that," she sighs as the door to the basement entrance opens up.

"Guess who's back?" Riley announces making his way inside along with Angel's forces.

"Riley. I never thought I'd see you again," Ava says leaving the demon behind.

"Just stopping by to drop something off," he says taking out the soul orb from his back pack. "The soul taken straight from a vampire's body," he says with pride at his accomplishment. "Well the  _uncorrupted soul_ that is," he adds with a glance at Angel.

"You're the best!" Ava cheers and pulls Riley down to give him a long kiss. Only stopping at the sound of Anya gagging from inside her cell.

"I still don't know what you plan to do, but Lucifer won't let you. You and I both know that," Anya weakly says.

Ava approaches the cell to see Anya lying on her side. A few blood stains on her clothes probably from the multiple nose bleeds she's gotten trying to use her powers.

"He'd have stopped me by now if he knew," Ava says running a hand along the cage.

"You can't beat him. Why can't you get that through your thick headed skull?"

"God would never create something that can't be opposed."

"Yeah, hence the other angels, you stupid bitch."

"There's an opposite for everything Anya and I'm going to become the demon equivalent to an angel. Nothing can stop me." She declares and then faces her mind washed soldiers.

"It's almost the endgame my loyal servants. Once I unlock the power I seek, the world is ours to inherit."

"I'm nobody's 'servant'," Vampire Dawn speaks out. "I'm just here to cause as much copious violence and destruction as possible."

"Then you and I will get along just fine."

"It's not right." Ava's head snaps down to the end of the line; Illyria. "Not right," she whispers as Ava confronts her. She takes hold of the sides of Illyria's face and looks into her eyes.

"Fred. Why won't you just let go? Illyria's here to stay whether you like it or not and there isn't enough of your soul left to take control. Besides, she's so far drained that any attack made on me would just be you throwing away your life. _Again_." Ava uses her power and Illyria falls under her control again. "Rest easy guys. We have a big day coming up."

* * *

_Buffy gasps as her heart is pierced by the Scythe. Her body going cold; dead. Taking its agonizingly sweet time to shut down._

_"It's over Buffy. I win."_

_NOOOOO!_

* * *

Buffy springs up and finds herself in Present Dean's arms.

"Take it easy Buffy. You're not in danger anymore," he assures. Buffy groans still feeling sore from Wesley's attack and sinks back into the bed she's in.

"Where am I?" she sighs.

"Hospital," Future Dean answers. "Sunndydale's half dead, but people do still live here and need places to heal. Slaughter we just we through was too much for us to work on our own."

"What are the casualties?"

"Both sides suffered heavy losses. Dawn is also gone. Riley did something to her. I don't know what, but she became evil," Present Dean says.

"Her soul. It's gone," Buffy whispers dipping her head down. "Any other bad news?" Her voice is low; almost devoid of life. This time it's Present Dean's turn to sigh.

"I'm sorry Buffy, but we all took a vote while you were out cold. We're going after the Hellmouth at dawn," Present Dean reveals.

"No! You can't!" Buffy yells life surging back into her; almost jumping out of her bed, but sinks back into it because of the pain.

"Keep it down Buffy," Present Dean hushes.

"We're out of options," Future Dean says. "That little ambush put a dent in our ranks. We merged with the remainder of Riley's team to compensate, but it won't do much good in the long run without a plan."

"You don't even know how..." Buffy starts, but Xander cuts her off.

"Riley's team had a spell book that belonged to Willow. Written in it is a spell that could create a massive earthquake," Xander explains weakly; feeling Buffy's eyes drilling into him even though he can't see her watching.

"Last I checked we're two wiccans short," Buffy starts, but is cut off again.

"Cas and I have enough supernatural energies surging through us to make the spell work. It'll definitely destroy Sunnydale, but it's the best option we have." Kate feels so low right now. When she suggested wiping out Sunnydale she secretly hoped they'd find another way. Maybe the only reason she suggested it was so she'd feel like escaping from Los Angeles half dead would mean something. There's no getting around it now unfortunately.

"Why don't you just start the spell now and get it over with?" Buffy asks feeling even more defeated.

"It's not that simple. In order to make this work, Kate and I have to be right over the Hellmouth and I can faintly detect an opening to the Hellmouth in the basement large enough for anything in it to attack us within seconds," Cas explains. "We need to take time to plan an effective attack."

"What about the angels?" Buffy reminds them.

"It doesn't matter, savior. Even if you get sent back what are we supposed to do? Wait for reality to catch up and hope whatever changes that happen are good? We need insurance in case we wind up right back where we started. You can hate me all you want, but you know that what I say is true."

He's right. Buffy does hate him. Not only because Future Dean is a total prick, but because she know that he is right. She gives a hesitant nod of silent agreement.

"Then it's settled," Future Dean remarks. Everyone, but the two Deans leave the room.

"Look Buffy. I know how you feel..."

"No you don't," she whispers not looking at Present Dean.

"YES. He does as a matter of fact," Future Dean says. "You aren't the only one to have ever been in a doomsday scenario; when all hope seems lost. I've been there. I was terrified by how far humanity had fallen and was truly dead on the inside. I'm not speaking metaphorically. One of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse actually confirmed it, but that's another story. You want to know what I did?"

"You looked inside yourself and found the strength to keep going," Buffy mumbles into her pillow.

"No. I gave up. Ready to send myself to the angels with a ribbon and bow attached. Save it," he cuts off Present Dean before he has a chance to interrupt.

"The only reason the world isn't a bigger smoldering pile of ash right now is because my brother stopped me. Convinced me that the world was still worth fighting for and that even if we died, it was better to die knowing that I went out giving everything I had instead of with a feeling of hopelessness. THAT is what got me to look inside myself and found the strength to keep going. We still went our separate ways, but it kept me from making a stupid decision, or at least what would've been a stupid decision back then."

"Wow Future me. That was inspiring," Present Dean says pretending to shed a tear.

"Shut it. The moral of the speech: You remember that fierce spirit you had when you first met me. Find it again because heads are going to roll tomorrow and I'd like for as few of them as possible to be of our kind." Future Dean stands and leaves the room.

"Hm, maybe your future self isn't such a prick after all," Buffy states half smiling.

"I guess so, but you should sleep now Buffy. Big day tomorrow." Dean stands to give Buffy some privacy, but she grabs his arm.

"Dean. Could you stay with me tonight? I'd like the company even though I won't be conscious to witness it." Dean gives Buffy a goofy grin and pulls up a chair beside her. Dean places a comforting hand over Buffy's and she smiles as her eyes close shut. He didn't move from her side for the rest of the night.

* * *

Despite saying 'we attack at dawn', Future Dean gave his troops a little extra time to recuperate. The minute it struck noon they mobilized into action. Buffy leading the pack into her old nightmare.

"Welcome to Sunnydale High," she fake greets approaching the blown up twice high school. "The rules of survival are simple. Never cross the cheerleaders, the teachers are normally wrong, and above all else, if something seems evil it usually is. Remember that the Hellmouth is below the library. The library is where Cas and Kate will be stationed while they start the spell."

"Whatever's in the Hellmouth will be on us in seconds the minute they start. Buffy and Riley's commandos will go into the Hellmouth to keep whatever's in there busy while we stand guard above. Anything that gets out, you take off its head. I don't care what it is. If they get into the library we're as good as finished," Future Dean picks up.

"Remember to not get caught up in the fighting. This is meant to distract Lucifer and his soldiers; not to win," Present Dean takes over.

"If we aren't interrupted it should take us around ten minutes to complete the spell," Kate explains. "After that it'll be around another ten before the entire city comes down so get to your cars fast."

"Everybody knows their jobs. The spell gets stopped and we're all going to die," Buffy says while having a sense of deja vu.

"If you have to go to the bathroom it's to your left. If you don't have to go to the bathroom, picture what you are about to face. Better to go now," Xander jokes as the teams disperse.

"Had to get in one last joke didn't you?" Buffy laughs.

"Never know which moment will be your last," Xander replies. Buffy steps forward and hugs Xander.

"Thank you for believing in me," she thanks.

"You've saved the world more than once. Hard not to," Xander says back. Buffy smiles and kisses Xander's forehead much to his surprise. "Please tell me there were witnesses to that."

"Come on. Let's get to our post," Pamela laughs in response pulling Xander to follow her.

Buffy sort of takes her time making her way to the Hellmouth; observing her old school. Remembering her encounter with Spike in the school, facing off with the mutated reptilian swim team members, fighting the Master, blowing the place up. All the shit she's been through, it's a wonder she hasn't died and stayed dead.

"Hey Buff." Present Dean's voice brings her back to reality and she notices she is standing right outside the library.

The two Deans along with Kate and Castiel are in the room. Both hunters with flame throwers attached to their backs.

"Sure you don't want me down there with you?" Present Dean asks.

"At least one of us has to make it back to the past. I'm more experienced fighting vampires, so I'll have a better shot at surviving down there. Think those things will work?" She asks pointing to the flamethrowers.

"If they don't, then we won't have to worry about saving the world after the battle is over," Future Dean responds.

"Good luck to you both," Buffy says extending a hand, which Present Dean shakes.

"If we survive and make it back, look me up in Sunnydale. We'll stop the apocalypse together."

"It's not an if. We  _will_  survive." Present Dean gives his other self a look. "All of us."

"Leave me out of this slightly touching moment," Future Dean dismisses though Buffy catches a smile that lasts for a second.

"Think we're making more progress with him," she jokes and gives them both a warm smile before leaving.

"Whatever's going on in your head, it'll never work out," Future Dean says to Present Dean.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Present Dean denies.

"Have you forgotten that I'm you?" His future self jokes.

"Let's focus on the task at hand. You're absolutely positive these flamethrowers will do the job?" Present Dean asks.

"If not I'll be seeing you in Hell real soon," Future Dean answers.

"Just watch where you aim those things," Castiel requests finishing the preparations for the spell. He sits down in the center of the room and Kate takes a seat in front of him.

"You sure enough of your angel mojo is left for this to work?"

"I don't know. Sometimes you just need to have a little faith," he says clasping hands with Kate; eyes turning blue.

"Let's bring the house down," Kate says with her eyes turning black.

* * *

**Beneath the library**

"You ready for this Spike?" Buffy asks as her team descends a flight of stairs going from the basement directly into the Hellmouth.

"I have to regain my dignity after that pitiful performance of mine at the Bronze. You worried?"

"I'm not worried. This is just another day at the office." Even as Buffy acts all cocky and brave, chills run down her spine. This is the second time she's been in the Hellmouth since college and it still creeps her out to no end.

"Do you guys hear something?" A commando asks.

Buffy hears it too and it increases in size the closer they get to the edge of a cliff. She approaches it with haste and gasps. Turok Han. Thousands of them are just waiting at the bottom of the cliff.

"I'm not worried," Buffy repeats knowing that they are greatly outnumbered. Even after merging with Riley's good troops their numbers aren't anything to smile at.

"As long as Cas and Kate have started the spell before they...," the Turok Hans' heads all look up in their direction. Among them are Ava and Angel's team. "See us," Buffy chokes out. Their enemies charge without hesitation. Buffy shuts her eyes and images flash before them.

* * *

_**"You like Hell so much? Go there," and Buffy shoves the Master off the roof to his death.** _

* * *

**_"Buffy," Angel whispers and is sucked into the demon vortex._ **

* * *

_**"NOW!" Buffy pulls off her robes to reveal a hidden cache of weapons along with the rest of the graduating class.** _

* * *

_**"We are forever," Composite Buffy declares to Adam. Power greater than she's ever felt surging through her.** _

* * *

_**The rising sun helped Buffy make up her mind in that instance. Was she truly frightened? Yes, but it was her duty as a Slayer to this. No matter what the cost and so she puts on a brave face and turns to her sister.** _

_**"Dawn, listen to me. Listen. I love you. I will _always_  love you. But this is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles...tell Giles I figured it out. And, and I'm okay. And give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world..."** _

* * *

"Is to live in it." Buffy opens her eyes. The Turok Han about to be on her and the others.

"Buffy?" Spike asks. She gives him a courageous look and looks back at the cliff.

"These guys are dust."

**To Be Continued...**

****A/N: Ok I could not resist all the Chosen references thrown into this chapter. I hope you've enjoyed the ride as much as I've enjoyed writing it as we approach the end of Apocalypse Now. But if you think you know how it ends...THINK AGAIN. lol. Trust me. You're going to want to see how it ends (I hope you will at least). See ya!** **


	12. Only Human

"Here they come!" Spike shouts.

The Turok Han jump over the edge of the cliff and come down at Buffy's forces. Spike snares one out of the air and chucks it at some of the others sending them falling back over the cliff.

One of the vampires lands in front of him and stabs forward with a sword. Spike steps to the side and it impales another vampire right behind him. Spike shoves them back off the cliff then catches a stake inches from his heart.

"You again?" He acknowledges Gunn, who's already pulling out another stake.

He attacks, but Spike slams down on Gunn's wrist knocking away the stake and elbows him in the face.

"Over the cliff you go!" He yells grabbing hold of Gunn's jacket collar. However, Spike releases Gunn and ducks dodging Illyria's kick from taking off his head from behind, but Gunn quickly grabs and shoves Spike over the cliff.

"Spike!" Buffy runs to the edge, but a Turok Han cuts her off.

She decapitates it, then another to her right, then another to her left. One launches itself at her, but Buffy slashes at it, bisecting the demon. She cuts at a demon to her right, but it catches the Scythe.

"Nice try." Doyle says in his demon form and kicks Buffy in her gut sending her across the ground losing her grip on the Scythe in the process. She jumps back up to her feet and finds herself face to face with a stranger with a familiar face.

"Dawnie?" Buffy gasps. Dawn gives her an evil vampiric smirk and catches the Scythe tossed to her by Doyle.

A Turok Han suddenly sword cuts Buffy's side and she drops to her knees. Dawn kicks Buffy in the chin making her bite down on her own tongue. She hits the ground and the ancient vampires swarm over her.

* * *

"That didn't take too long." Chuck cocks his shotgun standing guard by the basement entrance. The Turok Hans' growls growing with with each passing second.

"Just point and shoot," Becky says then fires her own gun blasting away one of the Turok Han. Chuck does the same and dodges a sword strike aimed for his head.

Becky swings her gun like a bat, which a Turok Han catches and shoves her to the floor. It raises its sword, but Becky blasts its head off. A second dives through the forming pile of dust, but Chuck takes its head off too then pulls Becky to her feet.

He takes out a grenade and throws it behind them blowing up a few other vampires as he and Becky make a retreat.

* * *

Present Dean hastily checks his watch. It's barely been three minutes.

"Any day now guys," he says to Castiel and Kate; both in too deep concentration to respond to him. A dim light encircles where they sit.

"Stay focused," Future Dean says keeping his flame thrower trained on the door and then a crash sounds above head.

"Get'em boys!" Riley commands his own group of vampires emerging from a hole in the second floor wall.

They jump over the second floor railing and the two Winchesters let loose with the flamethrowers. The Turok Han catch fire, but don't immediately turn to dust.

The pair jump out of the way as the vamps land and then turn to dust. Riley, however, lands on top of Future Dean knocking him to the floor. He executes a kick hitting Present Dean in the chin and pulls out a knife.

He stabs it at Future Dean, but he blocks it and shoves the commando off him. He hits Riley's wrist, but he keeps a tight grip on the knife and slices at Future Dean's throat. He dodges and Riley stabs backward aiming for Present Dean's neck.

He evades the attack, but Riley kicks him right in the face, dodges a hit from Future Dean and gets a slice in at his waist. Future Dean holds onto the wound, but let's go to stop another knife stab.

* * *

A group of Turok Han sprint into another room where Pamela is waiting with a water hose.

"My friend saw you guys coming, in a vision that is. Now Xander!" Xander grabs the water valve and turns on the hose. "Holy water suckers!" Pamela bellows spraying them all.

The water knocks them to the floor and there bodies start to smoke, but they don't turn to dust. One rolls out of the water path and starts to stand. Pamela redirects the water at it, but that allows the others to start to get up.

"Turn up the pressure, Xander!"

"You got it!" Xander quickly turns the valve all the way to full strength. The increased pressure is more than enough to take out the Turok Han now. "Eat that!" Xander quips and then a knife pierces his back.

"I always did have the least amount of respect for you out of all the 'Scoobies'," Angel says pulling the knife out.

"Fuck you," Xander curses and collapses to the floor.

* * *

Anya gasps and sits straight up in her cell. She puts a hand over her back and winces as if in pain.

"What's wrong?" Meg asks; gaze transfixed on the Devil's trap above her.

"I...I don't know. I felt something...Xander...I have to get out of here!" Anya shoots up and concentrates on the bars of her cell.

"Devil's trap! No power! UNDERSTAND THIS!" Meg yells at her cellmate.

"Never underestimate the power of a vengeance demon that's in love," Anya declares.

Blood drips from her nose. Her brain aches, but she doesn't let up and then the bars slowly start to bend. Anya smiles and then with a heave of mental strength yanks the bars from the cell and sends them smashing into the devil's trap above her.

She dives ahead avoiding the falling debris and sprawls out on the floor; a loud alarm sounding from her break out.

"Whoa," Meg whispers. Anya rolls onto her back and flicks her wrist. A crack appears in Meg's devil's trap.

"You're freeing me?" She asks breaking the bars of her cell. 

"Can't escape on my own," Anya answers her.

"I barely know you. Why should I help?" Just then a ghoul smashes through the door and charges Meg. Anya kicks out her legs tripping the ghoul to the floor.

She then psychically pulls a large bit of debris from her cell and bashes in the ghoul's head.

"You're welcome," Anya mumbles. Meg rolls her eyes and helps Anya up to her feet when another group enters the room, but instead of ghouls, they are...

"Bringers," Anya realizes.

"Why do you sound so scared? Their eyes are sewn shut..." A Bringer pulls out a knife and throws it at Meg's face.

Anya stops it with her mind and throws it back at the Bringer piercing his forehead. The second runs at the women, but Meg jumps up, locks her legs around its neck, and snaps it in one motion.

"What are Bringers doing working with Ava?" Anya asks while Meg pulls her back up. Suddenly a decapitated ghoul falls out from around the corner with a Bringer standing over it wiping a knife.

"Something tells me they aren't working with her," Meg guesses. Five more Bringers show themselves all wielding swords. One has a hood over its head concealing its face.

"Terrific," Anya mutters.

Meg attacks, but the hooded Bringer kicks her in the side knocking her through two solid walls. Anya tries her luck, but the mystery Bringer snatches her wrist and throws Anya through the same holes in the wall Meg made.

* * *

Future Dean ducks and takes another swing at Riley. Riley stumbles, but attacks again. Future Dean attacks as well, but Riley knees him in the stomach. Future Dean staggers over and Riley aims his knife for Future Dean's back.

Present Dean grabs his wrist holding it back. Riley struggles against his hold and pulls out a second knife with his free hand. He drives it toward Present Dean's heart, but he blocks it too, but only by an inch. Present Dean head butts Riley forcing him back.

Future Dean reveals a gun from his jacket and fires. The bullets slamming into Riley's chest. He falls back into a book case and sinks to the floor. He looks at the bullet holes in shock and then a tint of yellow appears in his eyes and vanishes. Riley looks even more bewildered, but then smiles.

"Thank you," he whispers and then falls over. Eyes transfixed on his wedding ring. "I'll be with you soon," he whispers and breathes his last.

"What just happened?" Future Dean asks Present Dean.

"You just saved me the trouble of having to off him myself that's what," Angel answers casually strolling into the room. "I might've like him less than Xander believe it or not," Angel continues and then steps out of the way of Future Dean's knife strike. He grabs and throws him over the library's front desk.

"Give me a break," Present Dean says picking his flamethrower back up.

"Hello Dean." Present Dean doesn't fire at the sound of the voice behind him.

"Sammy?" He turns around carefully. Standing behind Present Dean in a white suit is his brother, but Present Dean remembers what his future self told him. "Lucifer."

* * *

Buffy almost explodes with rage throwing the Turok Han off of her. Her body is clawed up and blood covers every inch of her clothes. She hits Dawn in the chest and wrenches the Scythe from her grip. She goes ballistic on the vampires attacking.

But for every vampire she decapitates another seems to get in a hit on her. Gunn moves behind Buffy with a knife and goes for her back at the spinal cord. A pair of hands suddenly grab his head.

"Sorry Charlie," Spike apologizes and snaps Gunn's neck.

"Spike," Buffy sighs in relief.

"Look out!" He pushes Buffy out of the way and parries a hit from Doyle.

Spike bends backward as Lindsey appears in the fray to decapitate him. Buffy slashes at Lindsey and cutting into his back bringing him down.

Doyle tackles Buffy and clamps a hand over her mouth and nose to suffocate her.

Spike goes for Doyle's head, but he shifts into his demon form. Spikes grow out of Doyle's head and cut into the vampire's hands.

Spike reels back and bumps into Illyria. He throws out a feeble punch that she catches and then breaks his arm.

"AHHH! ILLYRIA YOU BI-." Illyria drives a stake into Spike's heart before he can finish dusting him.

"SPIKE!" Buffy's muffled voice yells and shoves Doyle off her body sending him plummeting over the cliff.

She charges forward and impales Illyria in the stomach. Buffy looks deranged; demonic even at the loss of Spike and the blood that covers her face. Illyria only looks in shock and horror at the Scythe sticking through he body.

Buffy drags it out and goes for decapitation, but a foot rams into Buffy's chest. She flies across the battle field coming to a stop just inches from the edge of the cliff.

"Hi Buffy!"

"Ava," Buffy seethes. The mass battle is forgotten as Ava approaches Buffy with Dawn along side her. Buffy readies herself to fight them both.

"You wouldn't hurt your sister," Dawn taunts.

"You're not my sister."

"She never was your sister."

"Shut up!" Buffy leaps at Dawn, but Ava jumps at her at the same time and they collide in the air.

They hit the ground and roughly wrestle with one another while Dawn just watches.

Ava gets a grip on Buffy's neck and pushes her arm into the Slayer's throat. Buffy bites it hard so much that blood starts to drain from it getting Ava to release her. Buffy hits her in the eye and kicks Dawn in the lower stomach.

Meanwhile Illyria continues to gape at the hole in her stomach. She takes one step forward and falls to her knees; hands shaking over her injury. She closes her eyes from the pain of the wound healing, but opens them to reveal yellow coming and then going.

"I...I'm back?" Illyria says, but not in her voice. Her hair color flashes to that of Fred's.

"I'm alive...and I feel...good," she finishes in a voice that is a mix of her's and Illyria's. Fred throws a punch at a Turok Han that takes its head clean off. "Oh yeah," she breathes exhilarated and body slams another Turok Han.

* * *

Anya and Meg rush inside another room in the Hell House and slam the door shut. They take hold of a table and use it to barricade the door.

"Thanks for the save. Bringer nearly cut me in half," Anya thanks.

"Ummm...you're welcome," Meg responds not used to being thanked. Something starts hitting the door on the other side and the two women back up.

"I don't understand. Why would Bringers be raiding this place?" Anya asks.

"With the amount of them running around I doubt we'll live long enough to find out; especially that hooded one."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance."The women look behind them and see Gabriel still trapped within the ring of Holy fire. "Anyanka? Is that you?"

"Gabriel? What are you doing trapped in...?"

"Save it. Bringers. Death. Assistance," Meg cuts off Anya.

"Right. Sorry." Anya focuses on the fire and manages to part it allowing for Gabriel to walk out safely.

"Man this is such a relief," he says stretching some. The barricade is finally broken through and Bringers start rushing inside.

"Hang on ladies," Gabriel advises then places his hands on their shoulders transporting them to a familiar setting.

"Sunnydale High? What are we doing here?" Meg asks.

"Got things to take care of here," Gabriel answers and then abruptly leaves both of them.

"Now what?" Meg asks just as more Turok Han sprint around the corner.

"We fight," Anya answers.

* * *

"I never expected to see you again Dean. Well, the less cold version of you anyway," Lucifer says. Present Dean opens his mouth, but Lucifer cuts him off. "Sam is still in here Dean, but is sedated shall we say. He's aware of what's going on every now and then, but it's mostly just me," he explains.

The light from Cas and Kate's spell is now more vibrant than before. Lucifer gives the pair a mere passing glance. Sweat is dripping down Kate's forehead and her hands are shaking like the earthquake has already started.

"I can stop the earthquake without any problems," he gloats and then laughs at their attempt to bring down the Hellmouth.

Present Dean hears a crash and looks behind him to see his future self pinned up against the front desk. Angel trying to bite his neck. Future Dean grabs Angel's head then rams his face into the desk instead.

"I wouldn't worry about him. He's dead inside anyway. Angel would be doing him a favor." At that comment Angel throws Future Dean over the desk and into one of the bookcases nearly knocking the fragile structure down.

"And we were making such progress with him," Present Dean says.

"It's for the best, Dean. This war you and your friends continue to wage; you'd never survive. Supernatural creatures outnumber your kind. They did inhabit the world first after all before God made Adam. Even Sam knew this to be true."

"True or not, beating you is all that matters. I'd rather die knowing I tried doing something good for the world."

"If that's the case then why did Sammy give up and say 'yes' to me?"

"Look can we just move this along?" Present Dean asks holding up the flamethrower.

"Wow. The time travel must've caused serious brain damage. Do you really think that'll work on me?"

"Let's find out." Present Dean fires. Lucifer stands to take it, but his smile vanishes and he dives out of the way. His suit jacket catching on fire.

"Holy fire!" Present Dean yells and attacks again.

Lucifer yells at a volume so loud that what's left of some of the windows shatter. He rips off his jacket and snaps his fingers...but nothing happens.

 _That's right. The deal he made with Sam!_ Present Dean thinks.

"Can't hurt humans with you powers can you!?"

"Guess I'll have to do it the old fashioned way!" Lucifer shouts, but Present Dean fires more holy flames making Lucifer dive for cover.

"He can't get to you, but I can!" Angel yells and throws Future Dean at Present Dean.

Future Dean connects and Present Dean loses hold of the flamethrower. Angel approaches Future Dean and steps on his throat; slowly choking the life from him.

Present Dean's eyes set on a broken chair and takes one of the legs.

"Hope this works," he says and throws it at Angel's heart. He catches it, but his attention is diverted enough for Future Dean to kick up one of his legs hitting Angel in the back. He falls over and the chair leg pierces his heart dusting him.

"Those things really do work," Future Dean says then checks his watch.

"How long has it been?" Present Dean asks.

"9 minutes and 45 seconds," Future Dean groans before pulling out a knife and cutting into his hand.

"I can't hurt humans with my powers," Lucifer says stepping back into the fray; his eyes darting to Cas and Kate. "But then again you aren't human."

"You shouldn't broadcast your thoughts Lucifer. Especially when we can do this!" Future Dean places his hand over an angel banishing symbol. The room fills with light banishing the full angel from the room, but leaves Castiel just as the entire building begins to shake.

"It's done," Kate says breathless and falls into Castiel's arms.

"Get her out of here! We'll help everyone else!" Present Dean orders Castiel. Cas nods and carries the drained Kate out of the building.

* * *

"Stay with me Xander. We're getting out of here now." Pamela helps Xander up. Stab wound patched up as best as it could be.

"Pam-Pamela..." Xander slips in and out of consciousness. A large pile of blood is just beneath his feet.

"I need you to move with me if we're going to get out of here," Pamela says already moving towards the exit. Xander does his best to keep their pace moving. They get out the room just as most of it caves in behind them.

"Pamela come on!" Becky shouts to her from down the Hall. She sees how badly in shape Xander is and rushes over to them to help support Xander.

One of the still living Turok Han spots the group and runs after them when Anya jumps out of nowhere tackling it into another room.

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY UNDEAD HANDS AWAY! FROM! MY! XANDER!" She yells punching its head harder with every word until it is rendered unconscious.

"An-Anya?" Xander whispers. "Anya? Anya!" He calls out to her. "Anya!"

"Xander!" A large chunk of the ceiling collapses over Anya, but Meg catches it and lifts it above them.

"This is pretty heavy. Move." Anya nods and moves off the Turok Han. Meg drops the debris on top of it.

"That's two I owe you," Anya says as the earthquake starts to grow in its intensity.

"Won't owe me anything if we stay here," Meg says keeping steady.

"Right. Thanks again, but I gotta get to Xander," and Anya runs off as fast as the unstable ground will let her.

"I'm never gonna get used to being thanked," Meg says to herself.

"No you will not." Lucifer snares the sides of Meg's head. She gives out a demonic wail as her eyes flash blue. Lucifer releases her and her corpse falls to the floor.

"Such wasted potential," he sighs. "Now to stop this Earthquake."

"I don't think so big bro."

"Gabriel?"

"That's right Lucy. I'd rather not fight you, but since our heroes need you weakened in this time period I can't very well let you stop this quake, so..." Gabriel holds up his palm and telekinetically shoves Lucifer across the hall and into one of the restrooms.

He smashes into one of the mirrors and lands on a sink breaking it.

"Am I here! ? Or am I over here! ?" Gabriel taunts making duplicates of himself.

Lucifer sighs, rolls his eyes, and throws a punch behind him without looking. It hits the real Gabriel and sends him plowing through one of the stalls, through the wall, into the hallway, and then into the science room.

"Amateur move brother," Lucifer says looming over him.

"How about this?" Gabriel asks and kicks Lucifer in his private area.

"That was a dick move," Lucifer groans.

"Exactly." Gabriel throws a jab, which Lucifer dodges and hits Gabriel in the nose and again below his left eye. Gabriel is knocked onto a table, which he slides across until it breaks under his weight.

Lucifer attacks again, but Gabriel jumps up and does a roundhouse kick sending Lucifer through several rooms of the collapsing school.

* * *

"Is that everyone?" Future Dean asks. The hunters all racing into their vehicles.

"Wait. Where's Buffy?" Present Dean notices.

"I don't know. I never saw her come out," Future Dean answers. Present Dean looks back at the school.

"The Hellmouth..."

"Don't you dare!" Future Dean shoves Present Dean up against a wall. "You're no good to the angels dead. She may be out for all we know."

"What if she isn't!? She's part of this too now and besides, the angels won't let me die!"

"Lucifer has to have come back by now! He won't give the angels a chance to bring you back. If you die in the Hellmouth, Hell is probably where you'll end up!"

"I'm not leaving her!"

"For once will you drop that stubborn attitude and listen to reason!? Saving her won't change a damn thing! She's only human!" Future shouts at Present Dean.

"When did you learn to let that stop you?" Present Dean asks his future self; maintaining his composure even with the town crumbling around him.

The panic slowly drains from Future Dean's eyes and he drops his head. He starts to laugh and Present Dean sees a faint, faint smile on his lips as he releases him.

Present Dean quickly looks at his watch and sees that time is running out.

"Go get her before the angels call you back. Do it before I change my mind. That's an order."

"You know me and orders, Future me."

"No time for jokes. City's falling apart," he says slightly stoic, but also in a less serious manner. Present Dean nods and sprints into the collapsing Sunnydale High.

"Good luck," Future Dean says to him.

"Dean! We have to go now!" Becky shouts grabbing Future Dean's arm and pulling him over to the cars.

The quake has gotten even worse. Present Dean can barely move without getting stumbling. He has to dive when parts of the ceiling start to collapse.

"Buffy! ?" He calls out. "Buffy! ?"

* * *

Buffy struggles against Dawn pressing the Scythe up against her neck.

 _What is it with these guys and strangulation?_  She thinks and manages to slip out of her grip elbows Dawn's cheek.

Dawn swipes at her sister, but Buffy catches and pulls the Scythe away from her. Part of the Hellmouth collapses over head and Buffy shoves Dawn out of the way and dives to the left avoiding the debris.

"We can't keep fighting! We have to leave now!" Even as Buffy says this mostly everyone has retreated out of the Hellmouth.

"Not until your dead!" Ava yells.

"Screw this," Buffy says and goes to bisect Ava.

She dodges and hits Buffy right over her heart. Buffy flinches and gasps like Ava's fist directly attacked her heart. She hits Buffy to the right of her nose sending her to the ground again. Buffy rolls out of the way of more falling debris, but Dawn violently kicks Buffy in her ribs breaking some of them making her cry out.

"Come on. You've been ripped apart by a dimensional rift. You shouldn't even feel that," Dawn insults.

"Maybe not, but your gonna feel this." Illyria sucker punches Dawn to her left propelling her almost halfway across the collapsing Hellmouth.

Dawn groans and starts to stand when a giant piece of debris breaks off from the ceiling and falls directly over her. Dawn screams and Buffy looks away unable to watch her sister be crushed.

Down below The First Evil watches as everything crumbles around it with a sinister look and laugh at the destruction of The Hellmouth.

"FRED!" Ava screeches. "I'm so sick of what's left of you slipping back into Illyria!"

"What a coincidence," Illyria says with Fred's voice snatching Ava's wrists.

"WE'RE really sick of you trying to control us," Fred and Illyria both say and then squeezes Ava's wrists.

"Oh please-ah-AHHHH!" Ava tries to break free, but can't. She screams at the bones starting to break. "You can't have this power!"

"Of course I can. I'm the good guy," Fred mocks and throws Ava to the edge of the cliff. Some of it breaks beneath her and she starts to fall, but Ava stretches out and snatches a handful of Buffy's shirt and they both plummet over the edge.

"No!" Fred screams and runs to the edge of the cliff.

She looks over it and sees Buffy clinging to the side of the cliff a few feet down; Ava hanging on for dear life to her legs.

"I don't know who you are, but if you're fighting Ava you can't be bad!" She prepares to go after Buffy, but jumps back when another part of the ceiling collapses.

"Sorry Illyria," Gabriel says appearing behind her and placing a hand on top of her head. "But we might need you later." He continues and teleports her to safety. "Now for Buffy."

"I don't think so little brother," Lucifer mocks teleporting in front of Gabriel. He takes his neck and they vanish from the Hellmouth.

Back over the side of the cliff Buffy struggles to hang on. Her grip faltering. Mind going dizzy.

"Buffy!" Present Dean staggers into the Hellmouth avoiding more falling debris.

"Dean. Dean!" Buffy forces herself to scream. Dean sprints to the cliff and spots the two women hanging on instantly.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" However, the second Dean takes one step forward, he feels faint and the entire area starts to recede from him.

"No! Not now!" He pleads, but finds himself back in his motel room.

"Talk about cutting it close," A voice full of smug pride jokes.

"Zachariah! You have to send me back there now!" Dean orders the angel.

"Now why would I do that? Do you know how hard it was for me to find you again not to mention that isn't the kind of place you'd WANT to be sent back to."

"Do it now!" Dean blasts, but Zachariah flicks his wrist and pins Dean to the wall.

* * *

"Dean! ?" Buffy cries out.

"Your little boyfriend isn't here anymore Slayer," Ava says back to her. "Lucifer won't let me die, Summers, but I wonder if you die this close to Hell, then where will you wind up this time?"

"I don't know, but I know where you're going!" Buffy swings the Scythe down and cuts off Ava's right hand!

"AHHHHHHH!" Ava immediately loses her grip and plummets further down the cliff. Buffy tries to climb back up the cliff, but Ava uses her power to break the section of the cliff she's at sending Buffy falling down again. Ava smirks, but a portal materializes from nowhere sucking Buffy inside of it.

"NO!" Ava shouts and tries to stop her fall by grabbing the cliff.

It slows it for only a few seconds, but she still winds up making a hard crash at the bottom of the cliff. She weakly turns onto her side just in time to see the entire Hellmouth caving in right above her.

"LUCIFEEERRRRR!" But he doesn't come to help her.

She can only shield her eyes at the rapidly approaching death...which doesn't come. Ava opens her eyes. She's safe and in an entirely different location.

"That was quite touch and go," Wesley says matter of fact while closing a spell book.

"Wesley...?"

"Guy is more useful than we thought. Teleported us both to safety. Even them," Dawn says and points to Lindsey and Doyle, who are currently out cold. Even Gunn is there though still quite dead. "We can bring him back later. Wes even managed to free The First."

"Where...?" Ava asks, but can't finish because of the pain she feels.

"Oh no. Ow. Mommy. These wounds are all itchy," The First Evil, in Buffy's form, jokes and kneels beside Ava. "Not even Lucifer's power can keep my influence at bay, child. Been planning my escape for sometime. Now, as one Hell spawn to another, would you like to rethink your little plan to double cross Lucifer? You'll need help, which I'm willing to provide. Brought the ingredients you've been collecting for your little ritual right here as a matter of fact."

The Bringers enter the room including the mystery one. It takes off its hood to reveal, not a Bringer, but...

"Hello Anna," The First greets.

* * *

**2009**

Buffy violently lands on the floor of her living room. She snaps up and blindly swings the Scythe.

"Watch where you're swinging that thing!" Spike shouts.

"Buffy, it's us!" Willow yells to her trying to wrestle the Scythe from her grip. Spike restrains her and Willow yanks the Scythe away, but Buffy continues thrashing about.

"Calm down, Buffy! You're alright! You're home!" Dawn screams and her voice seems to take effect. Buffy locks eyes with Dawn, who takes her hands. "You're ok Buffy. You're ok," she says; tears welling up.

Buffy, however, beats her too it and starts to sob. Spike lets her go and the Summers sisters embrace one another. Both letting the tears flow freely.

* * *

"I don't know what reason you could have for wanting to go back, but it isn't going to happen. The whole point of this exercise was for you to see how TERRIBLE the future will be if you don't say yes to Michael," Zachariah says.

"Change the record will you. Answer's still no."

"...are you serious? All that pain and death and destruction. Did I mention death?"

"Let's just say there's something I saw that gave me a little hope for the future."

"Really? Then let's take a peak into your mind and find out what that something is and then promptly erase it from your memory!" Before Zachariah even has a chance to probe Dean's mind, he disappears from the wall.

* * *

Dean lands onto a street off the beaten path. Standing there looking as if he's been standing for a while is Castiel.

"Cas you have no idea how happy I am to see you right now." Castiel arches an eyebrow unaware at what just transpired for Dean.

* * *

**2014**

The Hunters' cars come to a collective stop a good distance away from Sunnydale. One by one they all exit their vehicles to take in the destruction.

The group stares in shock at the giant crater that stands in place of Sunndyale now. Tears and blood run down Kate's face. Blackness in her eyes receding.

"Heaven forgive me," she whispers thinking of the bystanders that had to have died in the destruction of Sunnydale. Castiel places a comforting hand on her shoulder and she buries her face in his chest.

* * *

Miles away from the outskirts of Sunnydale stand two lone angels.

"The quake is finished brother. Why do you remain here?" Lucifer questions.

Both of them are bloodied up and have a lot of dust covering their clothes from the fight. Some from vampires and some from falling debris.

"Maybe I wanted to try and talk some sense into you about this whole eliminate humanity thing. I will say that I think if you confront our father and apologize real nicely like a good boy he might, and this is a slim might, reconsider your permanent exile from Heaven."

"And have us go back to loving these pitiful humans more than him. Never."

"Humans are stronger than you think. They managed to do damage to one of your power centers after all. And even if you could bring it back, you can't because of Sam being smart with the terms of your deal with him about using your power to endanger humanity."

"I'll find a loophole in this deal soon brother and when I do..."

"By the time you figure it out, the dream team will have already found a way to take you down in the past. Like to stick around and chat, but I gotta see a girl. Bye," and with a snap of his fingers, Gabriel is gone.

* * *

Xander leans up against Pamela's car. Hand over his stab wound and refusing to look in the direction he assumed Sunnydale was in.

"Pain any worse?" Pamela asks him.

"I've suffered worse...I think at least. While we were in there, maybe I was delirious from getting stabbed, but I thought...I heard Anya."

"You think?"

"...Anya?" Someone takes Xander's hands and places them on...

"It is you!" He rejoices hugging and then kissing her. "How are you here?"

"Just a little divine intervention and two hunters who let me hop in their car when the place started to come down," Anya says before kissing him again. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I'm so glad we helped her, Chuck," Becky says tearing up a little. "I love a good couple reunion." She looks at Chuck and playfully punches him. "Why couldn't you have anything like that happen in Supernatural?"

"I'm a prophet Becky. Was anyway. I only wrote down what I saw. Didn't look like it needed any spicing up."

"Could've appealed to a larger demographic though," she comments.

"So, you think your past self got out alright?" Pamela asks Future Dean.

"He couldn't be standing here if he didn't," Chuck says.

"There could just be a lag. Sorry for spoiling the moment," Becky apologizes.

"He's alright. Even if he didn't make it he's a Winchester. We have a habit of coming back from the dead after all,"Future Dean says. A smile slowly starting to form on his face.

"AHHHH!" Future Dean darts his attention to the scream. Xander has fallen to the street and is gripping his head in intense pain. The worst he's ever been in.

"Xander!?" Pamela sees a bright light behind his sunglasses and takes them off. The colors of his pupils have changed to an almost angelic blue.

* * *

_Bringers...vampires. Two women tied up. Another chanting a spell...? A newspaper. The date... **2009**?_

* * *

"Xander? What did you see?" Pamela asks as people gather around him. Xander collects himself and can only utter one word.

"...trouble."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Next chapter is the final chapter and epilogue of Apocalypse Now, which will lead into the sequel story The End is Near.**


	13. Epilogue

"Stay still Buffy. I'm almost finished." Buffy and Lily are in Buffy's room where Lily is stitching up her predecessor's wounds.

"You're pretty good at this for a Slayer active for only a year."

"Being the last Slayer made the Council a bit more strict with their training. Apparently not strict enough since I died...again," Lily sighs.

"You tend to take death in stride after coming back to life twice," Buffy responds; thinking back to how she nearly fell to her death in the future timeline.

"These cuts are pretty nasty. Are they all because of those uber-vampires?" Lily asks.

"Some are from the uber-vamps. Others are from Ava. Some even came from Dawn. Don't think it's ever taken this long for me to heal from a fight."

"Annddd, there. Finished," Lily says and Buffy gets off her stomach and sits up on her bed. "So what's next?"

"We have to find a way to stop Lucifer. How, though, is the million dollar question."

"Dean might be able to think of something given how his brother is Lucifer's vessel and all."

"I wouldn't know where to start looking from him in this time. Truth be told, I don't even know if he survived. I heard his voice calling out to me, but then it just disappeared. Ava seems to be the only person that knows what happened, but she's lying dead at the bottom of the Hellmouth. At least I hope she didn't make it."

"Even if she didn't, she'll just come back. She has that fallen angel on her shoulder after all. How do you deal with this life, Buffy? Having all this power and knowing that there are still things infinitely stronger than you out there?"

"There are times when I fell like I can't handle it to be honest. I've always stopped them; always won. Yet there's always something else out there. A threat more powerful than the last. I can save the world ten times over, but it never stays safe for long. But if we don't keep fighting to keep this world safe, who will? The boys?" Buffy quips and the two Slayers share a laugh.

* * *

"Quite the grim future we're facing," Xander says rubbing his eyes. "Can't imagine not being able to see."

"I still can't believe I did it with Spike," Dawn groans. "Ok, I didn't have my soul so it wasn't me, but it was still my body..."

"I'm right here, Dawn," Spike interrupts. "Not something I'd like to picture."

"So what do we do now?" Tara asks.

"What we always do," Buffy answers entering the living room. "We stop it."

"But how, Buff? Not exactly your run of the mill demon," Xander says.

"Neither was Glory and we stopped her," Willow reminds him.

"Only because Giles killed Glory's mortal vessel. We couldn't touch Glory herself," Xander reminds her.

"Well Mr. Optimistic. You got any theories?" Buffy asks as an upbeat musical score starts up from nowhere.

**Xander: I've got a theory, that we're all doooomeed. Well that's not so much a theory, as my belief, because you've seen the future, and I'll shut up now.**

**Willow: I've got a theory, this Scythe is the answer. I feel such great power radiating from inside.**

**Spike: That's not all you feel insiiiiddee.**

**Tara: Spike!**

**Spike: What? I'm just telling it like it isssss-OH BUGGER THIS!**

A record scratch cuts off the music.

"I thought that blasted singing would've worn off by now," he complains.

"Ummmm, what just happened?" Lily asks.

"Welcome to Sunnydale," Buffy chuckles.

* * *

**Somewhere else in the U.S.A**

"Why would Dean want us to meet him here?" Jo asks observing a typical American home. "Impala's nowhere in sight."

"Trap." Ellen states.

"Trap," Jo concurs. "What do you think?"

"It's dark out so there could be vampires, but that doesn't explain Dean's voice on the other line. Could be a shapeshifter. Or a ghoul. Or a whatever that third shapeshifting monster is called."

"Whatever it is, nothing can function without a head," Jo says loading up a shotgun and opening her car door. "What do you say we spring the trap?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Ellen replies with a grin and exiting the car too.

The pair make their way around the house to the back door. Jo picks the lock and slowly opens the door. She peeks inside then gives a nod to her mother. They sneak inside and the place seems deserted.

"Help me," a voice comes from the next room.

"That sounds like Dean," Jo whispers moving towards the voice.

"Wait," Ellen says stopping Jo. Ellen opens Jo's backpack and pulls out a small container of Holy Water. "Always pays to be prepared. I'll cover you." Jo nods again and goes inside of the living room.

It's pretty dark, but there's just enough light for Jo to make out someone lying down on the floor.

Jo cautiously moves towards it and the body turns over on its side.

"Dean," Jo breathes out.

"Help me," Dean pleads.

"Mom," Jo waves over. Ellen goes into the living room while Jo reaches out to Dean.

"Let's get you out of," her hand goes right through him. Dean gives a sinister smirk and shifts into a mirror image of Jo.

"Surprise," The First Evil chuckles.

The lights turn on and a Bringer rushes Jo. Ellen runs forward and tackles it to the floor. Jo aims her shotgun at the Bringer, but Doyle appears, grabs the gun, and smacks Jo in the face with it. Ellen blasts the Bringer's head off and then aims her gun at Doyle. A fireball flies at her and she dives avoiding it at the last second.

Wesley advances towards Ellen starting up another fireball, but Jo pulls out a knife and throws it at him. Ava, however catches it an inch from Wesley's right eye. A group of vampires enter the room and circle around the two women all gleefully showing their fangs.

Jo opens her Holy Water container and swings it coating the vamps' faces with it. They grab their faces in pain granting the hunters a path out of their formation. Another Bringer cuts them off and stabs forward. Jo steps out of the way, grabs the Bringer's arm, and directs the stab right at an advancing Anna.

It pierces her chest and she flinches and stares at the blade cutting through her.

"You're not the first to try something like that," she laughs and hits Jo in the stomach. She flies back into a table and knocks it over going out cold.

"You bitch!" Ellen curses, but Anna places a hand on her forehead and Ellen falls flat to the floor.

Anna coughs and spits out blood as she removes the sword. She feels faint and falls back into Doyle's arms.

"Are you alright?" He asks her.

"Time travel isn't an easy feat for an angel cut off from Heaven," The First explains. "She's still stronger than your average human, but don't expect any fantastic feats of power for the time being. Not until she regains her strength, but we can worry about that later. You two," The First says to two of the vampires slightly writhing in pain from the Holy Water. "Tie them up. Lindsey, get the ritual ready."

"You got it. One ritual curtesy of an exploitable glitch in the Slayer line coming up. Man that's a mouthful," Lindsey says walking over to a table.

* * *

Somewhere else in the United States, sits the real Dean. He checked into a new motel while Castiel attempted to bring the Impala there without teleporting himself to where the Impala was out of fear that Zachariah might be waiting there and follow him. Needless to say, Cas brought the wrong car to the motel three times in a row.

Now Dean's casually drinking a bottle of beer while he waits for Sam. While he will be glad to see Sam, all he could really think about was what happened to Buffy.

Castiel claims he's 80% sure she's alive, but couldn't fully detect her soul energy since he's cut of from Heaven. Still, Dean is glad there is some hope for Buffy's survival. He'll need all the help he can get in stopping the Apocalypse after what he saw in the future.

A set of headlights light up the motel parking lot and a car comes to a stop beside the Impala. Out steps Sam looking exactly the way Dean left him. Well, not him in the future that is.

"Hi," Sam greets.

"Hi," Dean replies like it's a nonchalant conversation.

"Been up to much?" Sam asks continuing the casualness of the conversation.

"Transcended time and space by about five years. You were evil and possessed by Lucifer. I was a total ass. There was this woman..."

"There's always a woman isn't there," Sam laughs.

"She was different Sam. She was this strange super human. I think she can help us take down Lucifer."

"How? Super or not, she's still only human."

"So are you and I and that isn't stopping us is it?" Dean counters.

"...you're right. So where is this savior of yours?"

"California, but she's going to have to wait for now. There's a lot of other things I need to fill you in on while we drive to Bobby's place."

"It's a long drive so I think you'll have plenty of time to tell me about what you saw and about this mystery woman," Sam says as they board the Impala.

"I know what you're thinking, Sam. Nothing happened."

"Riiiiigggghhtt."

"Honest. Nothing did," Dean repeats and cranks up the engine.

"Maybe not then, but what about later?" Sam jokes. Dean ignores Sam and switches the radio on to the song "Keep it Coming".

* * *

"What are you going to do with us?" Jo asks struggling with the ropes that bind her. She and Ellen are tied to two chairs back to back.

"Nothing special," The First responds this time in Dark Willow's form. "Just something for my friend to tear apart with her new found power. And of course, the usual blood tribute stuff for these kinds of rituals."

Two Bringers grab Jo and Ellen's wrists. They cut into them and let the blood flow out into two bowls beneath the wrists.

"This case being fresh blood. Are you ready?" The First asks Ava. Ava pulls out the future Dawn's soul orb and marvels at it. She checks the table to make sure all the necessary ingredients are placed on it.

"Been ready for some time," she answers and clears her throat.

"Datum sub potestate daemonis pugnare malis," she chants.

"Shit," Jo curses as the lights go out in the room.

"Don't panic, Jo," Ellen whispers. "We're always ready for anything." Ellen moves her hands as far as they can go towards her belt and gets some of her fingers behind it.

"Nunc daemon petet antiqua potestatem umbrae," Ava continues.

"Hurry mom," Jo whispers.

Ellen's fingers get hold of a knife hidden in one of her belt buckles behind the belt and hastily starts cutting away at the ropes that bind their two chairs together.

"Primo antiquis invocamus," Ava continues and pours first Anya's blood over the soul orb and then Jo's and Ellen's.

"Any day now," Jo hastens her mother.

"Revelare tuum diu amissam anima ad nos!" The soul orb glows vibrantly filling up the whole room as Ava smiles triumphantly.

_Your powers are mine,_  Ava thinks as a spirit begins to form from the light.

"I'm almost...there!" The hunters break out of the ropes and Ellen throws her knife at Ava's face.

Ava stops the knife in its tracks.

"When will they ever learn," she sighs, but her attention is diverted long enough as Jo dives at the table knocking the entire thing over. "NO!" Ava venomously screams.

She looks back at the spirit, who becomes engulfed in shadows as opposed to light. It gives and inhuman growl at Ava and a powerful shockwave emits from it.

Everyone is blasted backward from the spirit with Ava and Angel's team flying into the kitchen while Jo and Ellen crash into the chairs they were tied to and the vampires and Bringers hit various parts of the living room.

Everyone slowly starts to collect themselves, but none dare move towards the spirit. None, that is, except for, Jo. She staggers towards it with a hand over her broken nose while the spirit watches her. Jo looks at it with a mixture of fear, but also awe. She can make out a human face cloaked within the shadows; a woman.

"What are you?" She asks.

The spirit gazes at Jo and then dives at her. Jo falls back as the spirit enters her body. Another light floods the room as Jo writhes on the floor flinging her arms in every direction.

"MOM! HELP ME!" She cries out.

"JO!" Ellen rushes to her daughter's aid, but some powerful force prevents her from getting too close and blasts her back.

The light dies out almost as quickly as it started and Jo jumps up almost instantly. Jo looks around the area almost like she's uncertain about where she is. She looks at her hands and cracks her knuckles. Jo then runs her hands down her face. Hands taking some of her hair and bringing it in front of her eyes.

"Blonde. Just like her," she says to herself.

"Get her!" Ava suddenly orders the vampires and Bringers. Jo's attention snaps to them and she goes on the attack.

She grabs the arm of a Bringer and drives its sword into its chest. She then pulls the sword out of the Bringer and swings it behind her decapitating a vampire. She parries an attack from a Bringer and hits it so hard that she snaps its neck. She grabs a Bringer charging her from behind and body slams it to the floor. She kicks another vampire through a solid wall.

Ava's expression conveys, excitement at the power she summoned, but also anger at it slipping through her fingertips as Jo continues laying waste to her forces.

"Anna!" Ava shouts looking at her fallen angel.

"She is still too weak from the time jump. It would be in our best interest to retreat," The First Evil advices just as the last of Ava's throwaway goons is killed.

"Fine," Ava grumbles.

She, The First, and Angel's team bunch around Anna, who teleports them out of the house. Jo watches them leave and then turns around at the sound of a gun safety being taken off.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Daughter," Ellen seethes. Jo simply crushes the gun with her left hand and grabs Ellen's neck with her right.

"My name...is...Sineya. The Slayer of Vampires and all unholy creatures. If you value your life you will not follow me." Sineya throws Ellen at a wall for good measure. The back of her head slams against it, and she falls unconscious.

* * *

"We were so close!" Ava screams punching a hole in the wall of her hideout.

"Do not despair child," The First Evil says calmly.

"Shut up!" Ava shouts and punches The First even though it can't be hurt.

"Yep. Totally a child if you're gonna waste energy on a non-corporeal being. You achieved part of what you set out to do. The First Slayer is among us. We just need to find a way to capture her and then drain her power."

"With her primitive mind odds are Sineya is going to draw lots of attention to herself," Wesley says.

"Doubt it. She knows she's in a different time. That things have changed. She won't act completely like someone from our time, but hopefully Jo's mind will help her adjust. Sineya wouldn't want to make it easy for people to pursue her after all."

"So where do you suppose she'll go?" Doyle questions.

"To someone she can trust. Three guesses who."

"Buffy," Ava states.

* * *

Sineya raids the kitchen grabbing anything of sustenance from water bottles, to fruit, to even cookies.

"This will have to do for now," she says still unused to her new voice.

Sineya goes back into the living room, looks at Jo's backpack, and goes to open it. She inspects the holy water, stakes, and small knives in it and gives a nod of approval.

* * *

**A/N: Well it's been an exciting ride, I hope. The first chapter of the sequel story "The End is Near" will be uploaded soon. Or if you really want to see what happens next immediately, you can find it on my fanfiction.net account. Lol. Though I'm still going to post it here to clean it up a little. See you all soon and thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
